The Haddock Saga: Hiccup's Long Lost Brother
by xXTheDevilandTheDragonXx
Summary: Meet Tyrion Haddock, the youngest descendant of the Haddock family. Tyrion was taken from Berk when he was just a baby, but suddenly welcomed in a sect that witnessed the origins of the Dragons. When Hiccup reunites his brother, the two learn of a plan to kill all the Dragons in the world! The duo must reunite and fight together to stop this threat! Post HTTYD2!
1. Prologue: The Fall of Arabia

**_Author's Note: Good Morning, or Good Evening, wherever you are! I am xXTheDevilAndTheDragonXx._ One day, while browsing my stories, I noticed that one of my works could use a little updating! This story is basically about if Hiccup had a long lost brother. Since Hiccup's a perky and easy-going guy, I thought it would be fun to create my own spin of Hiccup's brother!**

**Thus, I give you, Tyrion Haddock! His backstory will be further explained as the story goes along, but, in short, he was taken from Stoick and Valka during a Dragon Raid, to which he was then transported towards the Ancient Desert, a land filled with Dragons and Humans who coexist happily in a magnificent kingdom called Arabia. Tyrion was only a baby when he was found by the Emperor of Arabia, and was renamed Azir the Unblemished.**

**This prologue takes place approximately during the fall of Arabia, under attack by a mysterious force. It will explain how Tyrion was buried in the sand long ago, and how he was seemingly "killed".**

**WARNING: Slight gore and battle descriptions.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of its characters. All respected characters, places, and locations belong to their respected owners. I only own this story and my OC, Tyrion. All rights reserved._

* * *

><p><em>This is Arabia.<em>

_My home. Burning after a thousand years of prosperity._

_Not by the sun. But, by the creatures we were destined to call our friends. Our Saviors. Our Protectors. Or Family._

_Dragons._

_It was all…too sudden. Too quick._

_My eyes were covered with sand. Vision blurry. Head was aching. My body whacked with pain…_

_Was it over? Did it all end?_

_I could feel the embers rise up in the air, crackling in the sky. Sounds of battle graced my eardrums as I found myself float back towards consciousness. _

_What had happened? The assault should have went as planned? Did the Dragons fall as they were obliterated in the moon above?_

_This wasn't supposed to end like this. NO._

_This shouldn't have happened at all._

_Suddenly, shouts._

_I could hear the echoing battle roars of the enemy. My people, their screams…Slaughter. _

_My body found itself rise towards the battlefield once again._

_Weapon in hand. Fist clenched in the other._

_With a piercing scream, I charged into the fray._

_They did not expect the knives._

_One by one, they fell, my blade cutting through their armor like water. Dropping to the floor, their life slowly drained into the sand, dissolving into nothingness. I threw my shattered soul at the enemy, and like the ignorant rats they were, I watched them fall._

_Traitors. They sold out my people to corruption. They deserved nothing more than the tip of my blade. _

_Now, they begin to run. Yes! Flee! You cowards! Flee! You deserve every bit of cowardice that flows within your veins!_

_I could feel myself draw an inhuman like laughter that sounded like the screeching of an animal. I tried to calm myself, but it was no use, as my body collapsed to the ground, laughing and sobbing among the dead. Ally. Enemy. It didn't matter._

_My city burned, and I along with it._

_Suddenly, more came. I couldn't bring myself to stand. The last thing I saw was the hard hilt that slammed at my forehead, knocking me unconscious._

* * *

><p><em>Darkness followed…I could barely move as I came back to consciousness. But, I kept fading out of activity as I was dragged across the floor…<em>

_Cut slabs of sandstone…I could feel their roughness on the tips of my boot. I was in the Grand Temple. Where we paid homage to the sun. I couldn't remember the hymns they taught me…was songs of the Sand my choice?_

_I was bred to be an Ascended, not a prophet. My life was dedicated to being a vanguard to the Dragons, and here I was, being dragged around like a dog on a leash. I was reduced to the lowest form of treatment they could give me._

_They kept dragging me, to…whoever knows where. Until I was graced with the sound of the doors opening, the heavy rumbling of the entrance as it swung open._

_I felt the air was thicker up here. I had been brought to the highest peak of the Temple._

_My ears could still hear the sounds of battle; Dragons screeching, soldiers frantically yelling as they charged mindlessly into their enemies. Generals shouting as they compelled their soldiers to stand their ground._

_The guards threw me down near the edge of the platform. They then picked me up and forced me to kneel. My eyes burst wide open as I began to take in what was happening…_

_I stared down into the abyss below. A great whirlpool of sand opened it jaws wide, consuming everything that was unfortunate enough to fall into its gaping mouth. _

_This platform was where the priests offered their tributes towards Annatar. Now, it had been left dormant for nearly a century._

_Until today. Annatar had returned, corrupted and turned into a mindless killing machine. This was the threat we had faced today._

"_Will you…enjoy it?"_

_That voice. No such malice could compare with such a tone like that. It only meant one thing._

_Cassandra._

"_Witch." I spat, not even bothering to look at her. My gaze was sill fixed into the whirlpool below. She was the one behind all of this conflict; it was she who sowed the seeds of strife into our once proud city! "You're not one of us anymore."_

_Her laugh was like piercing a needle through your head, the decibel to which it was uttered was incomprehensible to even the human mind. "Foolish child," she drawled, her figure slowly coming close behind me. Her sleek fingers began to run through my hair, as if she was toying with my last final moments. "I was never one of you. The Ascended are but a dying breed of heroes that must be gutted out!"_

"_LIAR!" My voice rose higher than usual, trying not to let my emotions cloud judgment. "As long as the Ascended live, the Sun will always protect Arabia, no matter the cost!"_

"_You think the Sun will save you? Is that your pathetic belief, you mewling quim?" She then pulled my hair up, and forced me to look at my city, still being consumed by the flames below. My face could barely hold it together. I stifled a sob as I watch my home being torn down, a fate we had tried to avoid so long ago. "Look, LOOK!" The witch screamed, her bony finger pointing towards the flames. "ARABIA BURNS! Your city is but a matter of ashes in one swift assault! And where is your Sun God you speak of? Tell me, Ascended!" I couldn't bring myself to answer, as she threw me down to the ground, my face close to the edge._

"_Your Sun…has abandoned you." Her face drew a taunting sneer as I stared at her corrupted face. Old wrinkled gave her age, yet her silver hair and modest stature commanded a threatening presence wherever she went. "How tragic it is…to see your dreams crushed by the lies that you were told when you were just an infant. But, truthfully, I think you deserve it. Every last bit of pain that was inflicted upon you. It's reasonable. Maybe now, you'll feel a chance to see things from our point of view."_

"_You listen well, you old hag…" I roared, trying to get up, but then forced down by the two guards that dragged me here. "One day…When I'm back on this Earth…When you're standing tall among the masses who suffer under your rule, I will free them. This rebellion you're putting together…It will fail! I know it! Because, there will be no day when evil triumphs over good! NEVER!"_

_Cassandra merely smiled as she walked back towards the entrance. "You are a lost cause, boy." She drawled. Oh, how I wanted to lunge at her and tear out the very soul in her body… "Enjoy your…final moments…" Suddenly, my vision grew drowsy…_

_Black mist…It obscured everything…Could I hear screams?_

_Sand…More sand…_

_A figure stepped out… _

_A black spear…_

_My body was shaking…I couldn't control myself…_

_Then…_

_Pain._

_I screamed._

_The spear was in my heart._

_My echoes fell on deaf ears. Both my hands tried to pry out the spear._

_It dissipated…_

_My hand went to my heart…_

_Blood…?_

"_Tyrion…My love…We will be together soon…"_

_My body fell into the chasms below…_

_The last thing I saw was the night sky…_

"_Forever." _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: I intended for the prologue to be the first chapter in the series, but due to time constraints, I had to make deal with what chapters I completed. There will be more content to follow soon! Thanks for reading the prologue! Review, favorite, and follow!<em>**

**_-xXTheDevilAndTheDragonXx_**


	2. Ancient Dragons

**NOTE: This Chapter takes place approximately six months after Tyrion's fall at Arabia. During this time, Hiccup has been Chief of Berk for nearly two years.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. All respected characters, places, and dragons belong to their respected owners. All rights reserved.<em>

* * *

><p><em>This is Berk.<em>

_An unending cascade of mountains, sea, and trees as far as the eyes could see.  
><em>

_Not everyone would want to live here. But, we few have managed to make it through desperate times._

_Before, it was a place of life. Where friends and families gather to celebrate each day._

_Not just us Vikings, though! But, something else._

_Dragons._

_Yet, when I look at this village, I feel as if it's missing something._

_Leadership._

_Today...it feels empty._

_The former chief is dead. Leaving me to take his place._

_I've seen it all. Dragons. Vikings. Anything you could ask about them, I have it._

_Yet, even though I know them, I still feel like something's missing from me._

_I am a Chief of Berk._

_But..._

_I know that I am something much more._

_That sinking feeling that eats at you...It's beckoning to find something...lost._

_The lights that lit up my world…they're disappearing around me._

_What is it?_

_What am I missing?_

_Who am I that Berk wants to be?_

* * *

><p><strong>Many years ago, when the world was but a simple form, there was darkness. No light could pierce the veil of shadow that clouded the sphere of creation. It filled the void with neverending blackness and empty, hollow feelings of stillness. No life existed within this dark horizon. It seemed to go on forever...<strong>

**Then, there was a spark.**

**A glistening light begins to shimmer in the dark, slowly expanding towards a glean, then into a blinding flash. It lit up the void, chasing away the darkness and purifying the little life that was left. The darkness was chased away, impervious to the scorching purification that the light brought upon them.**

**This light...was the Sun.**

**With the Sun, came life, and a new civilization was created. The Sun Nomads, who are called Sun-Born, reside in the Ancient Desert, where the Sun's power was the strongest. Born out of sand, these wanderers had no place to call home, and many dangers came among them. With no trace of water or vegetation to sustain them, they turned to hunting and foraging whatever desert plant they could find.**

**It was a simple life, one filled with hard work and toil. But, the Nomads were destined for something far greater. Every day, they found the Sun filling them with pure light, which powers them to trudge through the desert and survive. Yet, after all these gifts the Sun gave them, they wanted to show their appreciation. Towards a powerful, celestial being to whom they owe their lives to. **

**Then, came the Dragons.**

**Terrible fierce lizards borne out of the sand; at first glance. Their piercing eyes were sharper than their hooked fangs; embedded with piercing claws and teeth. It was natural by first glance that the Nomads perceived them as a threat, as they raised their spears on the descending nightmares that enveloped them in a shroud of darkness with their majestic wings. Only one child was able to muster the courage enough to walk up to the dragons, even after hearing the anguished cries of desperation to fall back. The boy laid a hand on one of the Dragon's head, feeling the rough, rocky touch of the scales.**

**To everyone's surprise, the Dragon barely flinched or made a move. Instead, the Dragons bowed, acknowledging their masters and new friends.**

**It was a sign from the Sun; it had bestowed upon the Nomads blessed and understanding creatures of sand and wind; to which the Nomads gratefully accepted, vowing to treat the Sun's gifts as their equal. With the Dragon's aid, they flew towards a majestic place: an oasis; sprinkled with flowing rivers of fresh Nile water, coupled with the opulent animal life and fresh plant life compared to the arid fossils and cacti of the desert. This, the Nomads stated, would be their home.**

**Arabia, they called it. A place where Human and Dragon alike soar through the skies, blessed by solar energy and filling their lives with untold joy and happinesss.**

**It was a place where the sun always shined, upon the massive city and the sparkling plazas that were created with the Sun's wealth. Bazaars were filled with exotic merchandise from untold places and legends, children traversed the Temples of the Sun, singing praises and happily running around, protected by the sacred light that hung over them. People always greeted each other with a smile, and every smile was returned in kind; every person knew each other in some way.**

**As for the Dragons, they were considered great teachers of the sky. For the first time in recorded history, humans and dragons could communicate through thought in an ancient connection called True Sight, which allowed the human a stronger connection with his dragon by bonding his life force towards his dragon. Should either the dragon or the human fall, it is said the survivor will still live on, carrying the memories and burdens of their life together. But, nevertheless, True Sight connected the Dragons and Humans of Arabia, and all was well in the peaceful days.**

**The Sun Nomads took it to rename themselves as The Children of The Ascended Sun, taking in every moment that the sun stands in the shining sky at day time. At night, the streets are filled with bright light, torches reflecting off of the gold pavement that turned the city into a massive gold monument. Crystals danced in the moonlight, illuminating hidden constellations and revealing glorious light that the citizens witness every night, knowing that the power of the Sun still lived in Arabia.**

**In night and in day, The Sun watched over Arabia as it if were its children. Blessing every day with shimmering guidance, it gave the people of Arabia new strength to show the energizing radiance of the sun. It would not be long until Dragon Riders were sent off to faraway lands to preach their teachings about the Sun. So many have not yet reveled in its true power, and the Ascended felt it was their duty to show the world that one shining star above could connect an entire world together.**

**But, there were some, who resisted.**

**In the hidden corners of Arabia, somewhere between the decaying slums and underground cellars, lived a secret sect who condemned the Sun as a lie. They call themselves The Lunar, or, Children of The Moon. These people worship the Moon, a bright beautiful orb that appears at night, filling the lands with Lunar energy and solace. However, the Ascended have never cared much about the moon, and merely brushed away the heretics as "misguided" or "confused". This was quite the opposite, as the Lunar were angered at the Ascended's ignorance of the lunar energies, and refused to give up their teachings.**

**But, one day, The Lunar saw the sun fell.**

**A three-day solar Eclipse. But to the Ascended, it was a sign that the Sun was dying.**

**Taking this chance to strike the Ascended, The Lunar unleashed the full force of their beliefs through violence. Temples were raided, warriors were slaughtered, and the screams of the dying could be heard throughout Arabia. Unbeknownst to both sides, a great Sandstorm was coming, and they could not prepare quickly enough to counteract against the raging tide of sand.**

**It all ended in an instant. The Sandstorm was massive, and with such magnitude, came devastating winds and piercing hurricanes. Arabia was soon cloaked in a dome or falling sand around them. And every inhabitant, Man and Dragon, drowned in the hot, arid dirt that was once used to create them. As the final day of the solar eclipse finally ended, it shone upon a buried city, filled with past hopes and regrets. **

**Now, it was a ruin.**

**This all happened a century ago.**

**But, there was one survivor. A Child of the Sun, whose destiny will shape the future of all living beings…**

* * *

><p><em>I was supposed to be dead. <em>

_But, now, life had returned to me._

_I opened my eyes. Or, at least, tried to. Nothing happened._

_I was buried deep within the sand._

_My hands began to dig upward._

_I had to get out, I had to!_

_It fills my nostrils. It covers my head. It engulfs my mouth._

_Only my hand is left exposed to the desert above._

_The sand allowed me to move. I gasped as I burst out of the earthly tomb, awakening towards a horrible sight._

_My city. Buried._

_Weakness. Darkness._

_The world was collapsing all around me._

_Where were my brethren? My brothers! I call out to them with a piercing yell._

_The winds only answer my anguished cries._

_Who was I to tempt fate? My choice was already made._

_Now, I was the sole survivor of a city, buried under a pile of sand._

_I collapse. My leather boots and linen tunic are filled with sand, easily dragging my weakened body to the ground. All I could do was sob as I lay upon the burning surface._

_Everything. Gone. Disintegrated._

_It was as if The Sun refused to care…_

_I had nothing left._

_Only me and the desert._

_I took one hard look at myself. How was I still alive?_

_I raise my hands. Warm. Blood flowing. My arms covered by my white undershirt sleeves, dirtied staying in the sand._

_I felt my face. My eyebrows blinked as they expelled the last remnants of sand. Dust was still stuck to my face as I wiped my brow._

_I couldn't believe it._

_Where…Am…I?_

"_**Back home, kid. Welcome back to the land of the living…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Itchy Armpit<br>**

**Place: Hiccup's Chieftain Lodge  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup gasped as he awoke from his bed, sweating profusely from his brow. It was the third time he had witnessed the same dream again. An unknown man, exiled from the afterlife, and into the unknown reaches of the desert. The tone of that voice…it felt reminiscent towards himself, as he was just fighting the Red Death. Could it be him…? Or…Someone else?<p>

There came a soft purr at the edge of the bed.

Hiccup rubbed his eyes to find Toothless curled up on the floor right next to him at the edge of his mattress. He was sleeping soundly after one of Hiccup's daily flights. They decided to overlook the Dragon Sanctuary once again, reveling in its ancient beauty and pureness. Such sights were to be treasured, and Hiccup made sure it was never forgotten.

The young chief groaned as he sat upright in bed, swinging his legs off of the mattress to get off from his cozy seat. The sharp click of his prosthetic leg alerted Toothless towards Hiccup's presence, his floppy ears perching up in surprise. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup's chest lovingly, safe to know his master was awake. But, Hiccup calmly gave him a quick pat on his head, then standing up, still dressed in his white tunic and brown leggings.

"Sorry, Bud. Just…a little restless." Hiccup murmured as he adjusted his metal leg properly towards a standing position. He didn't usually sleep with it on, but after a day like yesterday, he was drained of energy, and needed the rest quickly.

Toothless tilted his head sideways, unsure of Hiccup's behavior. Although the dragon rider was awake, he never wakes up in the middle of the night, stressed out.

Hiccup grunted as he pushed himself out of bed. Across the other side of the mattress, Astrid was sleeping soundly, smiling as she dreamed of her and Hiccup, under the night sky, kissing fervently as a sign of their undying love. Heh, Hiccup thought as he gazed lovingly upon her peaceful form, safe from harm and danger. I'd never let anything happen to her, he thought, Never…

Hiccup silently strode out of the bedroom, with Toothless lazily heading back to sleep, too tired to chase after his master. Hiccup slowly closed the door, and stealthily down the creaking steps of their new home. Well, manor, as they called it. What better place to build it upon than near Itchy Armpit, close towards the Dragon Sanctuary! Not only does the night sky illuminate the crystal caves below, the starlight is even brighter than before.

However, it is a considerable amount away from Berk, requiring Hiccup and Astrid to wake up a few hours before sunrise and set off for their chiefly duties. But, here, it was just the four of them: Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly. Nothing could be more peaceful. It was their own hiding spot from the rest of the world. It would be theirs until the end of time.

Hiccup quietly sat upon the edge of the cliff, a few meters away from their shining manor, which took only three days to build. As Hiccup gazed into the horizon, he thought of old sweet memories gone by, when he was just a young boy. From the day he met Toothless, kissed Astrid for the first time, meeting his mother, Valka, and the death of his father, he remembered each event clearly, as if he was there all along. Both joyous and painful thoughts flooded his mind, and Hiccup closed his eyes, taking in all that happened.

Could he go back…and fix everything that happened?

No, Hiccup thought, this was the workings of fate. Whatever happened, it happened. No matter what he could do, he could never change what already happened. It would stay like this; for, time was unending, and unyielding.

Yet, no matter how hard he thought about the past, the present, or even the future, Hiccup could still remember that dream…Where his body was buried along with the sands of time…To him, it was a message that was hard to decipher, even after two days of focused thinking and pondering. Who was it that was buried beneath the sands? Was it…

Sighing heavily, Hiccup took out something out of his left pants pocket. It was an ancient cross, golden and etched with strange symbols that he could not understand. Ever since he had come across this innocuous trinket, he had been having those dreams ever since.

Ancient treasure brings about scary dreams that wake him in the middle of the night. Coincidence?

Hiccup thinks not.

No, there was something about this treasure, something…outlandish. Not even the smithies at Berk could match the precise craftsmanship of the cross's curvature. Gobber would give his remaining arm and leg in order to wield precise craftsmanship such as that.

There was still one question that remained. Where did it come from? And, more importantly, who did it belong to?

"Still having those dreams, Chief?"

Hiccup turned around, to find a smiling Astrid, her arms crossed as she was followed by Toothless, now fully awake and looking for Hiccup. Hiccup scratched his head and yawned, stretching his arms as he tried to get out all the stress from his system. "Why, Milady," Hiccup lovingly replied, "Every dream with you would be better than those."

Astrid blushed, plopping next towards Hiccup, giving him a soft punch in his arm. "_That's _for waking me up for the third time at night!" Astrid giggled.

Hiccup mockingly held his arm in pain, crying out, "Oh, great Dragon Rider, please forgive your Chief's sudden behavior at night! I promise to make it up to you as soon as-"

His lips were silenced as Astrid lovingly pressed hers towards his. The two were silently lost in the kiss, holding each other close and cherishing this blessed moment. Toothless confusedly tilted his head as he stared at the couple…mating. Humans were strange indeed.

Breaking from the kiss, Astrid smiled as he fiddled with Hiccup's braid. "No need, babe." She happily replied. "That's for all the love you give me every day."

Hiccup smiled as he drew Astrid in his embrace, the two staring up at the night sky. "I can't believe we're here. After eight years, dragons and Vikings getting along. It's a dream I wish I can never wake up from." Hiccup thoughtfully commented as he gazed up at the moon.

Astrid turned toward him and smiled. "Hey, we couldn't have gotten here without a great chief…and, a great leader."

Hiccup turned to her, and smiled back in return. "You'd think Dad would be proud? At all of this?

"He's watching over us now…And, yes. You're the best thing that ever happened in his life, Hiccup. And, he couldn't be more proud of you."

Hiccup found himself looking at the golden cross once again, which lay gently in his right hand. "Still trying to figure out what this is…" Hiccup perused, "I've got nothing."

Astrid quickly snatched the mysterious trinket from his hand, and held it up to the moonlight. "Huh," she questioned, "What kind of cross is this? I doubt that Gobber would love to have smithy skills such as these."

Hiccup collapsed on the ground, spreading his arms out as he lazily smiled. "Plus, he'd give anything to have a bigger forge. Especially since Trader Johann's got a lot of orders for dragon harnesses."

Astrid smirked began to lie on top of Hiccup's chest, her finger tracing hearts around his tunic. "Assuming you don't blow up the forge like last time."

Hiccup flushed red, as he held up a finger, "N-Now, that wasn't me! Toothless was fiddling around with the new shipment of that black powder! I didn't know it was supposed to be explosive!"

Astrid tickled his stomach lightly, causing Hiccup to yelp in surprise. "Oh, GODS, Astrid, you know I'm very ticklish in that part of my sid-EEEEE!" Suddenly, it was a mad tickle fight for supremacy, as Astrid and Hiccup rolled on the grass, laughing and smiling, as they cherished the night sky together.

However, as the two lay on their side, looking lovingly at each other, Toothless was gazing intently at the cross, which seemed to be glowing a canary-like tone as it shone through the midnight. Toothless decided to give the object a little touch, as he felt its warm vibrations. The dragon yelped as soon as he touched the cross, causing Astrid and Hiccup to get up in alarm. Hiccup suddenly noticed the cross, and quickly crawled over to where it was standing.

Toothless gave a questioning grunt, as he continued to stare at the bright cross. "Yeah, Bud, I see it." Hiccup replied, picking it up with his two hands. Its vibrations began to shake his entire body, pulsating with unknown energy. It seemed to fill Hiccup's body…with light. Such power was incomparable to the Viking Gods of Old.

This was definitely the work of another tribe. Better yet, another civilization.

Astrid quickly straightened her hair, as she strode over to Hiccup's side. "What's it doing?" She nervously questioned, "I hope it's not draining your life force or something!"

Hiccup shook his head, and quickly replied, "No, really, Astrid, I'm fine. It's just that this-". Suddenly, the cross emanated a brilliant flash of light, causing Hiccup to double over in shock. Astrid and Toothless immediately rushed over to Hiccup's side, and Astrid cradled Hiccup's head in her hands.

"HICCUP!" She shrieked as she held his face, frightened at the aspect he almost died. "Are you okay?"

Hiccup opened his eyes, then immediately closed them as he tried to wave off the aftershock of the flash. "Urgh…note to self: Don't pick up glowing objects that seem suspicious." He muttered as he tried to get up. Astrid and Toothless were able to help him on his feet, and Hiccup was right as rain. Astrid slugged him in the arm, and stammered, "D-Don't scare me like that! You could have died!"

Hiccup rubbed his arm, and chuckled, bring Astrid in a tight embrace, "Hey, I'm still standing. It's going to take a lot more than a flash to bring me down."

Astrid sniffled as she buried her face in his chest. "This time, you're going to take a day off. No excuses."

"W-What? B-But, Astrid, it's the Dragon Races tomorrow! You're going to lose your-"

Astrid shook her head wildly, and loudly replied, "I don't care! You, Mister, are going to get a proper sleep! I just…" She held him tightly as she lowered her voice to a whisper, "You haven't been the same…Ever since you found that cross…"

Hiccup brought Astrid's gaze towards his. She did care about him, Hiccup thought, ever since they first laid eyes on each other. Underneath that rough exterior, there was a fragile soul that was easily broken. He needed to be strong; not just for his clan. But, for his family, and Astrid, most importantly. She was Hiccup's light in this world; one Hiccup couldn't bear to lose.

"Alright, Milady…" Hiccup replied, kissing her forehead, "Just you and me tomorrow. How 'bout we go fishing? I heard the trout bite well during the summer time."

Astrid grinned as she gave a quick peck on his lips. "Can't wait for it, babe."

Hiccup smiled as he motioned for the two to go back in the house. Astrid went on ahead, to lead Toothless to the Hangar, where Stormfly was sleeping. As Hiccup slowly began to move back to the house, he noticed something just as he took a few steps forward.

His legs felt all tingly. Strangely enough, his metal leg almost felt the same as his real leg, right before he lost it. Could it be the phantom limb sensation Gothi was talking about?

He shrugged it off as he continued to walk towards the house.

But, he couldn't.

He looked down and saw his body hadn't moved anywhere.

Then, suddenly, Dizziness.

His eyes rolled back as he felt his body hit the ground below.

His eyelids began to flutter.

All he could see was Astrid and Toothless…

The last thing he heard was Astrid's screams and Toothless's cry into the night sky above…

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Arabia<br>**

**Place: Unknown**

_My body jolts upward as I awake. My eyes flutter open. Blink. Blink. Blink._

_I wasn't in the sands anymore._

_I felt the cold touch of stone where I was laying. A…shrine? No, a stone tablet._

_My thoughts began rushing back to me as I groggily bring myself up. Where am I…? Arabia? No, I couldn't be back. It drowned years ago. There was no way I survived. All that sand…I could feel myself trapped within that dusty tomb forever…_

"_**Rise and Shine, Tyrion."**_

_I gasp as I looked around. I was atop a Sun Tower, which overlooked one of the Sun Temples. This was my first Tower I ascended. It took me half a day to get up here; but, the view was worth it. Yet…how did I get up here? Why was I still breathing? _

"_Who are you?" I yelled. Silence. I responded again, this time with condescending force. "Answer ME! Who are you!?"_

"_**Well, we're certainly going to have to work on your manners."**_

_My eye caught the glimpse of a cloud of sand quickly rush towards my face. As I held up my arms for the impact, I didn't feel anything. Instead, the cloud stopped right in front of me, silently hovering in front of my face. I stared at it with a questionable look; then, suddenly, jumping back to reveal two glowing eyes staring back at me._

"_**Ah, there you are! As healthy as ever, Tyrion!"**_

_My brow furrowed with distrust as he repeated the name again. "Tyrion?" I questioned, unsure of the name's origin and accent. It sounded too…outlandish. Not the sort of name that would fit me. "My name is Azir. They call me Azir the Unblemished, if you like that sort of thing."_

"_**True, true," the voice replied with unchanged calmness, "But, in truth, you are not born of the Child of The Ascended Sun."**_

_I sat down in disbelief, taking in what I just heard. Who was this specter to judge, questioning my birthright like that? I scowled, and pointed an accusing finger at him. "I'm not playing jokes here, pal! Tell me who you are or I'll throw myself off of this tower!" _

_**The voice whistled, obviously interested at the boy's outburst. "Well, Tyrion, I'm afraid my superiors don't want me to let you do that." He replied in a quick tone, "You're more important than you think you are."**_

_What…what was he talking about?_

_**The cloud dispersed, slowly rematerializing into a clear image of the Sea. Treacherous waters shifted in the storm, as Viking ships sailed in the frenzied chaos back to home. Storms raged upon the rocky shores of an unknown village, unfamiliar towards the young boy. As he stared at this picture, the village suddenly shifted into focus. It was Berk; filled with the cries of happy Dragons and cheering shouts of Viking brethren alike.**_

"_**My name is Erikson." The voice promptly stated. "I was the first Viking to sail off into the unknown, in search of new lands to explore. I came across this desert when I first made shore upon the sandy beaches. There, I trekked for many days and nights. Until…well. The sands got whatever's left of me. Now, I'm just a Sand Ghost, living wherever the wind takes me."**_

_I stared at the unfamiliar people upon his strange island. Bearded men were joyfully singing at the tables, drowning themselves in merriment and wine. Their behavior was equivalent to…a barbarian. Why was he showing me this?_

"_**Azir, how much do you remember your childhood?"**_

_I scratch my head. "I dunno…All I can remember is the sun...Nipping at my feet, and gently brushing at my face…"_

"_**It was the dragon that took you to Arabia…"**_

_A dragon…? But, why. I shook my head as I began to pace around, muttering obscenities as I stomped across the tower floor. No, I was Azir! Child of the Sun! Was the images Erikson was showing me a lie, to confuse me? I went up to Erikson, again threatening him with another menacing finger, and snarled, "I want the truth! Who are you, and why did you resurrect me from the dead?"_

"_**You weren't resurrected. Just merely…Ascended."**_

_I couldn't take any of this. I groaned as I fell on the sandstone tablet, my head flooding with confusion and distrust. On the outside, I felt like an annoyed teenager. But, on the inside, I was an emotional wreck, barely trying to keep the pieces together._

"_**Perhaps, I shall continue. They call you Azir, but your birth mother named you Tyrion. You are the legitimate son of the Haddock Family."**_

_I arose. Haddock? I had heard rumors of that name before, none of them pleasant. They were renowned to have a long history of dragon hunting, and such practices were condoned here._

"_**But, not all the Haddocks are evil, you see." Erikson calmly replied as he floated around Tyrion. "Your mother was the first human of Berk to bond with the dragons, after she left with you in her stomach. Your father didn't know she had a second child, as he believed to have one son after your mother left with the Dragons."**_

"_What was my…real mother's name?"_

"_**Valka. And, when you were borne, you were the third light that shone brightly in her life."**_

_I sighed, putting my hands to my face. My sense of thinking was slowly coming back to me. To sum it up, I was resurrected by a sand spirit, found out I had a Viking family, and I'm stuck in an abandoned city that's been buried for two years._

_Great. What could go next?_

"_**Your brother's name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. He lives in Berk along with your father, Stoick the Vast."**_

_My brow furrowed with confusion. Stoick, I could live with, as it sounded more Vikingish. But, Hiccup? One out of a million names I would choose. "Erm…Is Hiccup adopted?"_

"_**No."**_

"_Not an illegitimate child?"_

"_**Tyrion, what are you-"**_

"_Out of all the names, why name him Hiccup?" I yelled, not content with the choice of names. I was beginning to distrust one member in my family._

"_**I am not familiar of your family's choice of names, but perhaps you can ask them when you get to meet them."**_

_I crossed my arms in disbelief, obviously not convinced that meeting my family was basically a walk and a skip away. "Yeah, like I have the strength to walk across the desert again. I just got back from the dead! Can't I at least know what in Osiris's name is going on?"_

"_**Pretty straightforward with details, Tyrion," Erikson chuckled, as he stopped right in front of my face, lazily floating in the air. "Something dark is stirring in the depths of the sands, Tyrion."**_

_Here we go. Catastrophic calamity; coming in ten seconds. "And, let me guess. You brought the son of a dragon killer to go kill a huge monster dragon that is bent on destroying the world?"_

"_**Who better else to send?"**_

_I laughed; Erikson was obviously ignorant of what I was taught. "Well then, Erikson, you won't find any dragon killing blood in my body. I learned to bond with dragons, be it good and evil. Unlike my supposed "family" you speak of, my actions protect the dragons; not slay them. I'm not like these Vikings you speak of, Erikson. I won't kill this dragon for you; I just won't. It's only a temporary solution to a more complex problem."_

"_**You didn't let me finish what I was about to say." Erikson sternly replied. "I need your help. Annatar, the Father of the Sun Dragons, has arisen from slumber after a millennia of solitude. But, however, something darks stirs in the depths. It has corrupted the Ancient Dragon, and has become seduced by an unnamed power. One that drew their power from the moon…"**_

_Lunars. I hated those guys. My fist clenched as I remembered a fain vision before I fell into the sands. The Lunar High Priestess… she barely gave me a fighting chance her foot stomped on my fingers, which kept me dangling. All I could remember was her poisonous gaze, tauntingly smirking at me as I fell screaming into the quicksand below._

_If the Lunars were back, then I had no choice. I had to fight, for the sake of my homeland. Not Berk. But, Arabia. My true homeland._

_**Erikson hovered next to me, as I rested my head on top of my arm, which was leaning next toward the pillars, which held the roof. "Tyrion…Look. I know this is a lot for you to process, but, we got to hurry. Time's wasting as it is. I promise, everything will be revealed to you soon. I know it."**_

_My lips pursed as I realized the sudden reality of life, slowly flooding back towards my mind. Whatever nightmare, or reality this is, I had to find answers. Who am I? What was my family like? And, worst of all, could I stop this growing calamity…alone?_

_If I couldn't…who could I turn for help?_

_Erikson was my only companion I had, so, that would be my first choice. I turned the floating vortex of sand, and shrugged my shoulders. "Guess this means I have a lot of catching up to do. But, don't think I have questions, Erikson. I want to know everything."_

_**Erikson gave a small chuckle, as he floated around me, excited at the prospect of a new adventure waiting. "You will. But, right now, I think it's best to get used to your real name. Tyrion, Son of Haddock."**_

_I smirked as I stared at the rising sun above, filling me with its solar radiance. Such power…It was calling to me. All I had to do was take the first leap. _

"_Tyrion, right?"_

_**Erikson glowed brightly, as to confirm my question.**_

_I turned toward him and grinned. "You mind telling my family that I'm alive…and kicking?"_

"_**My boy…" Erikson eagerly replied, as he began to glow brightly with the power of a thousand suns…**_

"_**It has already been done."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TL:DR Chapter Summary:<strong>_

_**It has been three months since Hiccup's new position as Chief of Berk. Already, he is filled with numerous requests to help around Berk, trying to rebuild from Drago's sudden attack. During one of his daily flights with Toothless, Hiccup discovers a mysterious cross of unknown origins across the shores of Hopeless. Ever since he had found this cross, Hiccup has witnessed constant dreams of a mysterious figure, buried in the sand. Until, one night, Hiccup falls into an unconscious slumber, revealing to him an uncharted land, never recorded in the History of Vikings…**_

_**It turns out this land actually was located in the Ancient Desert, far away from the Island of Berk. Waking amongst the ruins of Arabia, an ancient City located in the prosperous regions of the Ancient Desert, Azir the Unblemished, a young Dragon Rider who is rumored to be an Ascended Child of The Sun, awakens after his apparent death during the Lunar Rebellion, which sent Arabia back into the sands below. With his only companion Erikson, a Viking trapped as a Sand Ghost among the dust of the Desert, Azir learns of his true heritage, and an upcoming apocalypse that is fated to tie the two lands together, and unite old allies and enemies against a common threat.**_

_**This is the first chapter of Hiccup's new adventures as Chief. **_

_**Behold.**_

_**The Second Son of Haddock has arisen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A very few minor changes were made to this chapter. However, the entire storyline is still intact. Thus, I will continue to overlook past chapters and add necessary details to make this story better.<br>**

**Reviews are really appreciated. I may sound like a review hog, but, I need your reviews to make sure what I'm doing is the right thing. Any criticism is welcomed, also friendly comments! I do so enjoy it when someone favorites or follows my story!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-xXTheDevilAndTheDragonXx**


	3. You Have A Brother, Hiccup

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter! This time, I focus on the origins on Tyrion, and how he was able to escape the ancient city of Arabia. I still have not decided a proper dragon breed that Tyrion can ride, as I am busily researching good breeds for him to try out. If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a comment!**

**With much ado, let's get on with the story! Thanks to all who favorited and followed! I'm so excited to be writing this!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. All respected characters, places, and dragons belong to their respected owners. All rights reserved.<em>

* * *

><p><em>The sands…<em>

_The sands of time…_

_Unending…_

_Unyielding…_

_Undying._

_They are all that stand between and us and death._

_Tell me._

_What do they ask of us…?_

_Do they desire death?_

_Do they desire salvation?_

_I don't know…_

_Please…_

_Help him._

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Hiccup and Astrid's Bedroom<strong>

**Time: One Hour before Morning**

"…he's waking up!"

Hiccup groaned as he held his forehead in irritation as he woke up. He had remembered falling…then…that same dream. Now, he was back in bed, vision still blurry and voices muffled as he slowly returned to consciousness. "W…Wha…?" Hiccup muttered as he buried his face in his pillow, as Hiccup's head immediately was bombarded with a terrible migraine. Urgh, take the bite of an angry Stormfly, multiply it by ten, and you got the sum of the pain Hiccup was feeling right now.

The cross, which had stopped glowing, was resting near the desk where Hiccup wrote his maps of the uncharted world. Toothless gave a soft whimper as he nudged Hiccup's arm, seemingly droopy and lifeless, drained of energy. After Hiccup fell unconscious, Astrid flew Toothless towards Berk, and immediately found Valka, Hiccup's mother, who was currently tending to Cloudjumper in the Dragon Hangar. After learning of her son's sudden collapse, she wasted no time in traveling with Astrid back to Hiccup's manor, a far distance away from Berk.

Along the right side of the bed, Astrid brushed away a few tears, as she held her lover's hand, still trying to hold on what energy he still had left. It was all so sudden; it was a nightmare. Hiccup's lifeless body was barely moving; deprived of life? What power…what could have done this to him? To her Hiccup?

The bedroom door suddenly creaked open, with Valka carrying a warm bowl of water and a damp cloth around her arm. Cloudjumper slowly strode in, quietly taking Toothless under a comforting wing. The two dragons slowly strode over towards the dark corner of the bedroom, trying to get a comforting sleep. It had been a stressful night, and they needed some sleep.

Valka sighed as she wet the washcloth with the water, and gently turned Hiccup's head, wiping it on his forehead. "Gods…I didn't know this happened." Valka muttered as she felt the side of Hiccup's throat. Burning hot, and sweating heavily. "Did you know what caused this, Astrid?"

Astrid gulped back a few tears, and cracked, "I…I-I d-don't k-know…One minute h-he was awake and o-okay… And, n-next thing…"

Valka calmly crouched next to Astrid, and place a gentle grip on her shoulder. "There, there," Valka comforted, "It's alright. Only just a short fever. It'll be better by the afternoon."

Astrid cleared her throat, then brushed her hair back. "S-Sorry, Valka, I-I'm just…shocked. I….I think it's that trinket he found on the shore a few days ago…"

Trinket? Valka stood up as Astrid pointed towards the desk where the cross was placed. As Valka walked over and picked it up, she carefully perused over the design. These strange markings…Could it be? No…It had been too long ago…

"M-Mom…? A-Astrid…?"

Both women quickly rushed over to Hiccup's side as he tried to get up, resting his head upon the dashboard for support. Astrid threw her arms around him, crying, "Oh, Hiccup!" Valka chuckled as she wiped Hiccup's brow with the washcloth. 'It seems you're a fast patient, my son. The only person I know who could recover quickly like that was your father." She commented thoughtfully.

Hiccup gave a chuckle, as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, guess Dad knew which genes to put in me, eh?"

Astrid quickly held Hiccup's face in her hands, scanning for any bumps of bruises he might have. "Hiccup," she urgently question, "Are you ok? How's your head doing? Do you feel any drowsiness? Any fuzzy vision?"

Hiccup smiled as he gently brushed a hair off of his girlfriend's beautiful face. "It's alright, Milady. I'm fine."

That careless response earned him a slug in the arm, which surprised Hiccup as he yelped in shock. "Stop playing games with me, Hiccup! That trinket! It did something to you!" Astrid bellowed, obviously afraid of Hiccup's current condition, not trusting the quick recovery. "I need to know if you're alright, and-"

Her voice was silence by a quick peck on the lips by Hiccup, and she sat there next to him, her mouth agape. "Trust me, Astrid." Hiccup replied with a grin. "It's just a small migraine. I think I can manage."

Astrid quickly buried her face into his shoulder, Hiccup's arm gently caressing her back in assurance. "Why do you have to go and do stupid things, Hiccup? It's going to get you killed…" She sniffled in a muffled voice.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard."

Another slug came at Hiccup's arm, as he groaned in pain. "Gods…I think you're gonna break my arm pretty soon…" Hiccup moaned, "The poor thing is already beat up as it is…"

Astrid looked up at Hiccup, and gave a small grin. "Good," she affirmatively replied, "That way you'll always be here. Forever."

Valka watched as the two bonded over Hiccup's fast recovery. Such glad remembrances made her think of the love she and Stoick shared when he was alive. You should be proud of Hiccup, Stoick, Valka thought. He has grown into quite the Viking himself. I could never be more proud than any mother could over her son's accomplishments.

Astrid quickly got up, and walked over to Valka. "Thanks for coming on such short notice." She thankfully said. "Hiccup's lucky to have a mother like you.

"And, Hiccup is lucky to have a wife like yourself." Valka replied with a smile. "I would be proud to call you my daughter-in-law."

Suddenly, a roaring screech came from outside the Personal Hangars of the Manor. Stormfly, ready for a morning flight and breakfast. Astrid quickly rushed towards Hiccup's side, gave him a small peck on the cheek, and whispered, "Gotta go. Morning chores. Don't go anywhere today. The gang got training covered. Love ya." She then bid farewell to Valka, then exited the bedroom, heading to the washroom to prepare for the day.

Valka quietly sat at the edge of the bed, feeling Hiccup's forehead as she checked his temperature. Still warm, but, bearable. Hiccup smiled at his mother, as he noticed the cross in her hand. "Can't believe that cross knocked me unconscious, huh?" Hiccup joked as he sunk back into bed.

Valka sighed as she closed her eyes. She had seen this cross before. Yes, she needed to tell Hiccup. Valka promised to tell her son all the secrets she knew; as a sign of trust that was building up between the two. However, she wondered how would she tell him this secret? And, more importantly…How would he respond?

She guessed she'll have to make do of what goes along.

"Hiccup," Valka began, as she held the cross in both of her hands. "There's something I need to talk to you about. I'm afraid you're going to have to listen very carefully."

Oh no. Was it…THAT talk, Hiccup thought? Because it was too early for a marriage contract between him and Astrid. They promised to marry one year after the incident was over, and a marriage right now would ruin the total balance of tasks in Berk.

Hiccup, frowning, tucked himself in the sheets, preparing for the confrontation that was ahead. "Okay, Mom. Fire away." He nervously replied, praying to Odin it wasn't about marriage.

And, so, Valka began her long lost secret.

"It all began so long ago…Back, when I first arrived at the Dragon Sanctuary. Your father and I, before the Dragons took me, we wanted a family. And, we didn't want you to be an only child. So, we planned to have a second child. But, Hiccup came first before the other, and we didn't know if we would have time to prepare for the second. But as Cloudjumper landed in the Sanctuary, I felt a painful twinge in my stomach. I thought it was the trip back, but…it was a kick."

"Hiccup. You have a younger brother."

Hiccup bolted up, his eyes wide open, and slowly filling his tears. Could it be…was there really another Haddock out there? "W-What h-happened when you had h-h-him…" He stammered, too shocked to say anything else.

Valka closed her eyes, and stood up, holding the cross tightly in her hands. She could feel her emotions get the better of her, as tears began to form in her eyes. "It was a healthy baby boy… The Dragons nursed him to peak health, and I could still remember his little face as he quietly sucked gently on my teat…Tyrion. I named him Tyrion, Son of Haddock, as a reminder of our proud family. It was going to be well…I would raise my son to live amongst the Dragons…But…"

Hiccup could hear his mother quietly sniffle, causing him to stumble to his feet, Toothless rushing over to help him. "Mom….What happened? Tell ME!" He yelled, too pained to figure out what would happen next.

Valka turned towards Hiccup, a tear rolling down her face.

"It all happened too soon. An Ancient Dragon arrived at the Sanctuary. A magnificent creature, whose scales were as pale as the shifting sands. It walked over to me…And…And…"

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but he could barely make anything out as he heard Valka's final words.

"The Dragon took him, my son. Into the Ancient Desert, where it is said the first descendants of Dragons and Humans have said to have lived."

Hiccup fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He had a brother…And, now, he was taken away, towards a barren wasteland where the bones of ancient dragons were fading away. His mother couldn't do anything to stop it? She just sat there as it took away his only brother, a companion, a friend he could have had ever since he had found Toothless?

No. She could have done something.

She SHOULD have protected him.

"Why…" Hiccup choked, emotions clouding his better judgment, "Why didn't you do something? WHY!?"

Valka quickly rushed towards Hiccup's side, helping him up back to his bed. "Hiccup...I tried to get up. I swear to you, if could replace my body with his, I would. But…the pains of childbirth were too great…I fainted as he came over your brother. By the time I awoke, he was already gone….Hiccup…please…"

Hiccup bit his lip, remembering his manners towards his own mother. She was right. There was nothing she could have done in those circumstances. Such energy was not meant to appear so quickly after childbirth. Yet, still. Something could have been mustered, out of desperation to save his only brother. But, now, it was all said and done.

Hiccup knew what to do. But, first, he needed more information.

"Do you…" Hiccup question in a calm tone, looking at his mother with desperate eyes. "Do you know where I can find out more about these Ancient Dragons? And the Ancient Desert. I have to find my brother, Mom. I have to."

"Son, there have been no records of these Dragons for centuries. The civilization they served under has been buried away for centuries."

Great. A dead end. No helpful information there.

"But, there is one thing that can help you. My old Sanctuary. The crystals there contain ethereal powers of old."

Hiccup smiled as his mind was already formulating a plan. The migraine was long gone. Now, he had a new task: find his brother, and bring him back to Berk.

"Hiccup," Valka quickly spoke, putting both hands on her son's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I…I should have told you this from the moment we first met! Please…I don't want this to ruin my chances of becoming a part of the family again."

Hiccup smiled, as he held his mother's hands with affirming ease.

"Hey, Mom. Dad wasn't exactly the perfect father as I was growing up. I learned to deal with being second best. It's not your fault if you wanted to keep it hidden away from me. Besides, I could have lost you and Dad, if I was too distracted. But, now, look! I'm the Chief, and I have more time now to find my long-lost brother than ever before. So, Mom…Thank you for telling me."

Valka smiled, as she hugged her son, with Hiccup returning the hug with affirming ease. "Your father was right," she replied, with a motherly tone. "You do have the makings of a chief. And, you can always count on my undying support to you and your brother."

Hiccup grinned as he got up from bed, still wobbly over last night's ordeal. "Erm, Hiccup," Valka chastised in a stern tone, "You're still a little shaken from that fall of yours. It would be wise to get some rest."

Hiccup grinned as he got his flight suit and helmet out of his closet. "Since when has that stopped me?" He replied. "Besides, my brother is out there somewhere, and I'm not going to leave him behind!"

Hiccup gave a high-pitched whistle, and Toothless's perked up, signaling to head towards the Hangar and get ready for a flight. As Toothless bounded down the stairs, Hiccup went over to his mother and gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just…don't tell Astrid where I've gone. She's going to throw a fit once she sees me out of bed." He quietly whispered, just high enough for Cloudjumper to hear, and give a confused growl.

Valka smirked, giving a tsk as she shook her head mockingly in disappointment. "Trying to escape your wife, my son? You'll never hear the end of that one on your wedding day."

"Think of it as…an exploration venture. I'll be home by supper."

"Hiccup. Wait." Valka quickly took something out of her pocket, as she placed it in Hiccup's hand. "Take this. If you find your brother, show him this. You both have the same birthmarks on your shoulder."

Hiccup stared at the charm his mother gave him. It was the Haddock symbol, a bolt of lightning. As he rolled up his left sleeve shoulder, he could see that the birthmark on his skin was the same shape as the charm. It would be useful when trying to find his brother. If he could.

Hiccup grinned, and gave his mother a quick hug. "Thanks, Mom." He then turned towards the washroom, preparing to set off on another adventure. "I'll find my brother, I promise!

Valka smiled as he closed the door behind him, his metal leg clanking down the stairs as he went to get ready for his flight to the Dragon Sanctuary. Valka smiled as Cloudjumper crawled right next to her. It would be a perilous task for Hiccup, trying to find his brother. But, in the end, she believe he would do it. He stopped the Red Death. He defeated Drogo. What else he couldn't do?

"Don't worry, Cloudjumper." Valka sighed as she petted her Dragon. "Hiccup will find Tyrion. I know he will."

* * *

><p><strong>Place: Ancient Desert, City of Arabia<strong>

**Location: Sun Temple of The Primarch, Entrance**

**Time: Morning**

"Ever figure out what that mark on your shoulder stood for?"

Tyrion sighed as he trudged along the sandstone paths of towards the temple, taking a quick look at his left shoulder, noticing the lightning bolt mark. Erikson, slowly hovering next to his left, noticed the sudden mark, curiously wondering what it was for. It was abnormal to be born with marks like those, but they did have literal meaning.

"The Physician said it was a birthmark," Tyrion casually replied, uninterested at the mark on his skin. "It was said to have been a symbol that was supposed to tell me more about my parents, but, frankly, I barely know anything about them."

"Well," Erikson replied thoughtfully, the cloud growing bright yellow to indicate thoughtfulness, "I do have a history of my life with Vikings. Perhaps, once you find your family, it will be easier to communicate with them, once you learn of their ways and customs."

Tyrion narrowed his eyes, and glanced skeptically at the specter. "You really expected me to learn all about my culture in one sitting? Wow, I must have really "great" potential if you guys brought me back from the dead."

"I'll take that answer as a yes, then." Erikson happily replied. "What would you like to know?"

Tyrion kicked a rock out of the way with his leather boots, as the road was covered with sand and rubble. Might as well listen, he thought, if it gets him to shut up. "I'll start with where these Vikings are located, if you please."

"Very well. We hail from Berk, a frosty, frigid land that's mainly covered by snowfalls and sometimes torrential downpours. We live off the edge of a very stormy coast, because the last chieftain was a full blown warrior who wanted to get his hands dirty at every chance he got."

Tyrion rolled his eyes. Rampaging brutes looking for conflict. Typical. "Continue."

"We're mainly a war-like people, if we're not fighting dragons or whatever beasts we come across, we're practicing with our weapons. Axe, spear, sword, shield, even slingshot! You name it! Our smiths forge the best quality iron that your eyes can feast on! No finer weapons can come from the forges of Berk!"

Sweating blacksmiths dedicated towards war? Typical.

"If we're not busy fighting, we're either drinking to tales of epic battles, or feasting on roast mutton or a leg of lamb! Other than that…Erm…That's mostly our things to do?"

"That's it? Eat? Fight? Then, sleep? Is that really all Vikings do?"

Erikson laughed heartedly, his visage glowing bright canary, to indicate humor. "Aye, those are the things we're GOOD at. Other than those, we're just your normal people. Living on this earth like any other person."

"Wow…I'm…speechless."

"No need, lad. So, how about you? What's Arabia like?"

Tyrion took a deep breath, and then spoke his peace.

"From what I could tell, it's far more different what the Vikings actually have. The Children of the Sun pride ourselves in studying what the Sun gives us. Through it, we are able to reap its profits. To help understand our Glorious sphere, we study the different subjects of the world. Agriculture. Economics. Tactics. Espionage. Architecture. Geography. Surveying. We pride ourselves to expanding our horizons towards the far edges of the world."

"We just let the other guys find the technology for us, then, we just go by a "learning on the job" basis."

Tyrion turned towards Erikson, and smirked. "That would make you…unintelligent, would it not?"

Erikson sighed, as he glowed blue, signaling disappointment. "Tyrion, a word on Vikings. The only way the want to solve problems it to put an axe through their skull. I was actually one the ones that wanted to see the world; find out why things work, why dragons fly…To find the finer things in life, you know?"

Perhaps Erikson isn't as brutishly illiterate as he actually appears to be, Tyrion thought. "I certainly can't agree with you more, Erik. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"No mind to that, Tyrion." Erikson turned towards the grand temple doors, which were standing right in front of the steps.

"We're here."

Tyrion pushed open the doors, opening with a resounding creak that shook the hallways, sand slowly plummeting to the ground. A circular discus stood in the middle of the temple, signifying the infinite life the Sun brought towards Arabia. The temple itself, was ancient, yet still magnificent. Pillars of sandstone towered and held up the roof of the temple. Colored windows made of brittle glass shone a kaleidoscope of colors down upon the floor below.

Tyrion knew this place too well. It was his old temple, where he learned to become a warrior. A Vanguard of the Light.

"Say, Tyrion," Erikson questioned as he floated over towards the discus, floating around it as he studied the intricate markings on the edge. "Do you know what this is?"

"That's the Eternal Ellipse." Tyrion replied, resting a hand on the circular monument. It was the first sight he saw as a child when he first entered here. It signified the continuation of his growing life, and the never-ending circle of eternity. "We use it as a symbol to show that all things never end in this world. Even when the Sun sets."

"Well, Tyrion." Erikson floated back towards the boy, still remembering old memories of the past. "I think I might have found your way back to your homeland."

Tyrion crossed his arms, awaiting Erikson's proof. "Pray tell."

"These markings on the stone, they come across the ancient lettering of the Sun Gods. Fortunately, some of the symbols on this discus are similar to symbols on the Viking Alphabet."

"You actually studied Arabian Alphabet and implemented it into Viking Language?"

"My boy." Erikson glowed bright green with affirmation. "I invented the Viking Alphabet."

Tyrion raised his eyebrows in surprise, thankful that the gods had granted him an intellectual partner to work with. "Well, then, scholar, mind telling me what these symbols mean?"

Erikson turned back towards the discus and begins to read the description.

"In Arabian tongue, it reads, 'The Sun brings life, and with it, the path to redemption.' However, in Viking terms, it reads, "The God's power is unmatched, and a new route to the homeland awaits…"

"Meaning?"

Erikson glowed brightly yellow, focused with anticipation. "Hold on. Let me see if I can try something." With that, he disperses into the air, flowing into the discus. All Tyrion could do was patiently wait as he watched the Viking work his magic.

But, something felt wrong…

The temple was quiet…Too quiet…

The birds would not chatter. The lizard's patter could not be heard.

Stillness.

Darkness.

Lunar.

Tyrion could hear the temple door burst open, as a regiment of Lunar Soldiers surrounded him, shields at the ready, with their spears rested up top their shoulders. The Lunar had grown powerful since the Sun Battalion had fallen; now, they were an effective killing force, with no other objective than to slaughter the remaining survivors of Arabia.

Tyrion quickly muttered under his breath, "Erikson…This isn't going to end well if I get skewered…"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake under the soldiers. They tumbled to the ground, their heavy armor preventing them from getting up quickly from the massive tremors that shook the temple. In a flash ,the discus began to emit a bright light, slowly expanding into a portal, from which Erikson quickly appeared out of.

"Tyrion! JUMP!"

The young boy needn't had been told twice. He immediately leaped into the circle, and he, along with the discus, vanished in a bright explosion of light.

_All Tyrion could feel was the sudden rush energy that flowed as he dematerialized into the unknown…_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Dragon Sanctuary <strong>

**Place: Valka's Sanctuary**

Tyrion tumbled onto the crystal floor, as he hit the wall with a deafening thud. He groaned as he tried to get his bearings, still fuzzy from that sudden trip. Vision blurred; noise deafened; and body was shaking. He wasn't in Arabia anymore. He was in the cold harsh environment of some sort of…cave. Not quite used to the treatment he received back in the desert.

"Well, that went well." Erikson rematerialized in the air, glowing a vibrant purple, to signify calmness. "How are you doing?"

Tyrion groaned as he tried to get up. "Oh, yeah, like being thrown from a mysterious portal doesn't hurt at all! Yeah, other than that, I'm "fine."

"You'll get used to the travel. Don't worry."

Tyrion began to take a few steps across the crystal, until, he notices something behind his belt. He detaches the object that was strapped behind him, revealing it to be a hammer. More like, a smithy's hammer. Tyrion didn't remember having this strapped to his back on the trip. Perhaps…

Turning behind him, Tyrion noticed a glowing anvil, embedded in the crystal floor. It was the Ancient Anvils of The Sun God. It was said to contain the memories of old, and to house to the true bearer an ancient power of old. Should he strike it?

_Strike the anvil._

A voice resounded through the cave. Who was that?

_Strike it?_

No…It can't be.

_Azir. You are the chosen one._

Tyrion felt himself walk towards the glowing object. His grip on his hammer tightened.

_You will save us from the Lunar._

He approached the forge. The light pulsated with undying spirit, waiting for the final strike.

_Save us all, Azir. It is your destiny._

Tyrion, using all of his might, brought the hammer down on the anvil.

A blinding flash.

Then…

Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ooh, cliffhanger! Wonder what will happen when Hiccup finds Tyrion already at the sanctuary? And, how much does Erikson know about the Vikings and his knowledge of Arabian culture? When Tyrion awakes, he is faced with an unfamiliar environment, and an unfamiliar face. When faced with strange foes, Tyrion's solitude will get the better of him, and will compel him to defend himself against any who would dare go up to him.<strong>

**Thank you all so much for reading! I know this is my first story, but, I really wanna know what you guys think! Favorites, Follows, or Reviews are not necessary, but they are appreciated! Also, you can message me for any specific things you want me to add to this story! Or, suggest future chapter topics!**

**Thanks for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter, Brothers Unite!**

**-xXTheDevilandTheDragonXx**


	4. Brothers Unite: Part One

**Author's Note: The following Chapter extends by a few words. However, this does not effect the plot in either way. Just minor additions were, and any mistakes found.  
><strong>

**In this chapter, Hiccup heads over towards Valka's Old Sanctuary. But, he discovers a mysterious person deep down in a cavern below...**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. All respected characters, places, and dragons belong to their respected owners. All rights reserved.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Dragon Sanctuary<strong>

**Place: Entrance towards Valka's Sanctuary**

"Well, Bud, we're back."

Toothless felt Hiccup slide off his saddle, as the two stared at the glistening crystal entrance of Valka's sanctuary. Even after a few months, Hiccup still felt he walked in here for the first time. No corruption touched at its shining apex; they remained a shining bastion of peace for the sanctuary.

Hiccup whistled as Toothless gave a low cry, impatiently tapping at the ground, eager to head back into the cave. "Don't worry, Bud." Hiccup chuckled as he patted Toothless's head with ease. "We'll just be short. We're going to go in, then see if we can find anything."

The dragon cocked his head, unsure on what was going to happen next.

"But…" Hiccup began to pace around the entrance. He still was thinking about how he would meet his brother. Various scenarios began to pop up in his head, signifying that he really mattered about this sudden chance meeting.

Scenario One: Hiccup thought. There was his brother, happily skipping across the beaten path, with a carefree smile on his face. A quiet, and kind individual, he would greet every passerby with a smile and a happy wave. Method of greeting him? A warm hug would suffice; but not too tight, so that he can breathe. Then, introductions followed.

Toothless rolled over in boredom as he stared at Hiccup upside-down, who paced across the floor, muttering, "No…That's not going to work. Or how about…?"

Scenario Two: Let's say his brother was another Viking; big, burly, short-tempered, always looking for a fight. Kinda similar towards his father. How would he introduce himself? Maybe offer a good spar before a meal, then exchange names? Sounds Vikingish, and accurate enough. However, he had to make sure Toothless was out of the equation, because, there were some Vikings that have never seen dragons before.

Another groan came from the dragon. Toothless was getting frustrated.

Scenario Three: His brother could be a seafarer, or a-

Hiccup's train of thought suddenly interrupts with a _"Whack!"_ of Toothless's tail, to which the dragon nudged him to go inside the sanctuary. In all honesty, Hiccup didn't really know how to greet his long-lost brother. He barely even knew what he looked like! Would their reunion be awkward? Or, maybe, the beginning of something else?

"You're right, Toothless…" Hiccup muttered as he straightened himself out. "I guess we'll figure out introductions as we find him, right?"

With that, the two slowly strode into the Sanctuary, unbeknownst that his brother was lying unconscious on the crystal depths below…

* * *

><p><strong>Place: Lower Hall, Valka's Sanctuary.<strong>

Hiccup could feel he cool breeze of air hit his face as he opened the doors to the Lower Halls. This was where his mother would fashion her Dragon Harnesses and other equipment needed for dragon riding. Pieces of leather, metal rubbish, and the smell of coal filled Hiccup's nostrils as he and Toothless strode down the steps.

The halls echoed with the sounds of wind above, coming from the icy opening in the ceiling. Faint cries of Dragons could be heard screeching in the air, filling the sky with their songs of flight. The Dragon Sanctuary was definitely a place where Dragons could live peacefully, free from Viking interference. Hiccup longed to protect this secret place with all of his heart and soul, fighting to preserve the peace that The Dragons had created. It was one of those rare jewels people found once in their life; which were irreplaceable.

Toothless was able to hover around the hall, which was tripled the size of the Mead Hall back on Berk, but with massive crystal fixtures and jagged formations that gave the hall its natural look. Hiccup admired the beauty of the hall as he reached the end of the stairs, the emerald jewels shone brightly as they were reflected by the sun. Giant rubies were embedded in the floor beneath him, his face reflecting off of their mirrored sides. Ancient treasures are best found in secret places, Hiccup thought. He smiled as he strode across his mother's work area, which was filled with various contraptions and designs.

He quickly perused over the variety of inventions, quickly scribbled on scraps of paper or etched in crystal tablets. A prototype flight suit, similar to the one Hiccup was designing. Perhaps he got some of his creative genes from his mother, Hiccup thought. But, the fin was more natural and was similar towards the design of a Night Fury's. A better job than his own flight suit.

Other inventions were recorded, but never put into in effect. Automatic crossbow gauntlets, lightweight cloaks and belts, even an assortment of Dragon-Sized Armor. Valka surely had plans to protect the Dragons, no matter the cost. Hiccup decided to take back these drawings, as surely, they would prove useful in his inventions.

Suddenly, Toothless emitted a high-pitched scream.

Hiccup whistled as Toothless dove down towards the ground below. Hiccup noticed in the back of the Hall, a great pitfall was sinking below, going deeper to the ground until it reached towards the point it hit bedrock.

Fearing no heights, Hiccup activated his flight suit, and slowly dove down the sinking hole. As he gently landed on the crystal floor below, he noticed Toothless prodding at an unfamiliar body.

The boy lay unconscious, wearing a dusty, white tunic, brown boots, short auburn hair, fingerless gloves, and a lightning bolt that was on the left part of his shoulder, where the tunic was ripped.

Wait. A lightning bolt?

Could it be…?

Hiccup immediately felt the boy's pulse as he checked to see if he was still alive. A faint throb was still noticeable, signaling the boy was alive. Hiccup felt a sensation of joy to see his brother still alive; and was all too surprised at the sudden meeting. But, one thing was certain; he wasn't going to last long if he was in this condition. He need help, and fast.

"Toothless," Hiccup firmly stated, "Get Mom and Astrid over here. Show them to where I am. They'll figure out what's going on."

Trained to receive such commands, Toothless flew out of the sinkhole and out to find the two women...

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Unknown Cavern<strong>

Hiccup brushed away some of the sand that dirtied his brother's face. Wait a minute, sand? This was most unusual, as there was rarely any sandy terrain on Berk. Could it be he was from…another land? Somewhere farther than Berk? Uncharted and unmapped, waiting to be explored?

He barely had time to think that when the boy's eyes, burst open, as Hiccup felt his brother stumble away from him, coughing.

His mouth expunged sand from his insides; as Hiccup rushed over to help him. "It's okay…It's okay…You're going to be fine. You're-"

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

Hiccup stumbled onto his behind, as the boy held his stomach in pain, whilst gritting his teeth in agony. Something was very wrong…Did his brother know how he got here? Or, more mysteriously so, how DID he get HERE?

Hiccup raised a hand, reaching out towards his brother. "My name is Hiccup…Are you my brother Tyrion?"

Tyrion, groaning as he slid back onto one of the walls behind him, spat out another glob of sand, mixed with saliva. "Hiccup?" Tyrion questioned as he rubbed the back of his head, still trying to make out what he said. "Wait…Hiccup, as in, Son to Stoick and Valka? That Hiccup?"

"Th-That's me! Are you Tyrion, Son to Stoick the Vast and Valka?

"Er…I didn't know Dad had a name extension."

Hiccup bombarded Tyrion with a tight hug, as the younger brother growled in pain. "H-Hey! Get off of me! I'm in pain here!" Tyrion snarled as he pushed his brother off of him.

Hiccup nervously chuckled, as he bashfully crossed his arms, sitting cross-legged next to his brother, whose right eyebrow was raised in suspicion, obviously not trusting Hiccup. "Sorry…I…I'm just…I have a brother! A REAL LIFE BROTHER! Can't you believe it? I mean….I'm just so glad to finally see you!"

"Yeah. Real glad too." Tyrion rolled his eyes, and sighed, trying to avoid Hiccup's ecstatic gaze. Oh, by the Sun Goddess, Hiccup was not only awkward, but, he felt like a huge…dork.

This thin, lanky built Dragon Rider was the Chief of Berk? How lame…No. Incredibly painful was a better adjective to put it.

"So…" Hiccup said, trying to strike up a friendly conversation. "What's up, bro?"

"Don't call me that. First of all," Tyrion replied, in an uninterested tone, "We barely know each other. I don't have the slightest idea of what we can talk about. Secondly, there's more important stuff out there that's going to mean the end of the world if we can't get out of this hole! And, Thirdly-"

"Wait a minute? What? End of the world? Do you mean-"

_WHACK!_

Hiccup yelped as Tyrion's boot hit the rim of his mouth, causing his lip to bleed. "What the heck, Tyrion!" Hiccup shouted, as he held his lip in pain. "I was just-"

"Maybe if you shut that big mouth of yours and would let me finish, your big head would actually understand what I'm talking about!"

"Hey, don't bring name calling into this? What the heck's wrong with you?"

Tyrion groaned as he held his head in pain. It was another crushing migraine. Hiccup reached out a hand to comfort Tyrion, but the younger brother fiercely pointed a threating finger at Hiccup. "DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME."

Hiccup slumped back, looking at Tyrion with a confused look. THIS was his brother? He was expecting a nice, young, caring guy, not some idiotic, stubborn, and really, _really, __**REALLY, **_disrespectful kid! There he was, sitting right next to him, scowling deeply as if Hiccup did something wrong. Hiccup wanted to help; but would Tyrion let him in?

Tyrion sighed as he looked up at Hiccup, who felt hurt by Tyrion's words. "I'm…sorry." Tyrion muttered. "I just…It's a long story. And, I don't think it be best to tell you here, in this crystal…cavern."

"It's actually our Mom's sanctuary. She keeps the dragons here and away from Viking interference."

"Wait. Mother? She's alive?"

"Yeah, you should meet her! She's pretty awesome around dragons."

"What about Father?"

Hiccup was silent for a while, which made Tyrion a little nervous. He was about to repeat the question again, but Hiccup replied in a quiet voice, "He got shot by a madman named Drogo Bludfist. He's dead."

Tyrion immediately felt a twinge of sadness hit him like a wall of bricks. His father…dead before he could meet his second son. Things weren't quite as positive right now, Tyrion thought. "I…I didn't know. I wish I met him sooner…I'm sorry."

Hiccup brushed away a tear. "Yeah, it's ok. He would have loved to see your face before he died." He turned to Tyrion, placing a hand over his heart, which Tyrion was surprised to see. "Tyrion," Hiccup began, "I know I haven't been…exactly around for a while. But, I'm willing to make it up to you! I am; really, I'm not lying! Gods…Do you know how happy I felt when I learned I had a younger brother? Do you?"

Tyrion bit his lip, trying not feel embarrassed at Hiccup's words. As dorky as it sounded, Tyrion could feel his brother's love pour out in front of him. My brother is a trusting individual, Tyrion thought. It's going to get him killed one of these days.

"Please, Tyrion! I promise! I'll take you back home; and then, you, me, and Mom; we're going to live peaceful lives forever! I'll introduce you to Berk, and better yet, you're going to take-"

"Hiccup."

He stopped at Tyrion's sharp tone.

"Hiccup. You barely know me. And, I barely know you. Listen to me. There are more important things than a little family reunion. Something dark is coming; I saw it. Humans and Dragons; they're all part of an elaborate scheme to set off a chain of events that will bring about a great evil. I…"

Great, Hiccup cursed himself, way to blow your chances of a great introduction.

"We need to get out of here." Tyrion pointed towards the entrance above. "Can you get us out of here?"

"Not without help. I've got backup coming along the way…"

"Oh, yeah. Great."

Awkward silence followed.

"So…"

"Um…"

"Wow. You're a lot different from I expected." Hiccup scratched his head, nervously, trying to make a friendly conversation with Tyrion. Although he had met his brother, Hiccup wanted to know more about him. As they say, it takes a long time to fully know a person. Might as well start now, Hiccup affirmatively thought to himself.

"Yeah. You're even different from what I expected you to be." Tyrion replied back with a frown.

"W-What did you expect?" Hiccup cried out, flailing his arms out in protest, "I-I mean, did you want to find something better?"

"Yeah! I was expecting a huge, burly Viking! But, then, you show up, all thin, lean, and with the awkwardness of an intelligent being?"

_"Hey! You have a problem?"_

Tyrion shrugged. "No." He then crossed his arms in defiance, staring confusedly at Hiccup. "But, then, you gotta realize, your eagerness is going to get you into trouble someday. There are things in this world that are greater than all of us, and, I don't want to be the first one pissing them off."

"Why do want to make them mad, first of all? Why not just talk calmly and diplomatically with them?"

"Actions speak louder than words." Tyrion retorted back, trying to prove his brother false.

"The pen is mightier than the sword."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

_"Is not!"_

_"IS TOO!" _Hiccup bellowed in front of Tyrion's face.

"_IS NOT!" _Tyrion roared back, planting his forehead against his brother.

Hiccup gave out a loud, irritated cry of frustration, pushing his brother back to the ground. Tyrion laughed, smirking as he sat cross-legged on the opposite side of the cavern. By Odin, Hiccup angrily thought to himself, his brother was more stubborn than a pack of _Terrible Terrors! _Couldn't he at least try to see the logical side of things, instead of just blindly charging into the fray?

"Look's like I win this round, brother." Tyrion triumphantly replied, relaxing back on the crystal wall behind him.

"Shut up." Hiccup pouted, crossing his arms and looking at Tyrion with an annoyed face. "Actions most certainly _do NOT _speak louder than words."

"Well, brother, if it tickles your fancy," Tyrion sighed, "You'll be pleased to learn that I tend to solve my problems using the most..._direct_ way."

Oh, perfect, Hiccup thought. Even more stubborn than a Deadly Nadder.

"Speaking of which, brother, why are we still in this cave?" Tyrion looked up, trying to find a way out. "We should get out of here."

"Well, unless you have a grappling hook or a rope in your pockets, we aren't going anywhere, _Tyrion." _Hiccup retorted.

"Hey, that's rude." Tyrion rolled his eyes, seeing that his older brother was not in a humorous mood. "Well, if we can't get out, what do you suppose we do?"

"Why don't we actually stop arguing and learn about each other more?"

"Fair enough!" Tyrion clapped his hands together, and motioned for Hiccup to begin. "You go first."

"Why?"

"It's your idea, so you go first!"

"I found you first!"

"You suggested the idea!"

Hiccup's loud cry of frustration could be heard throughout the cavern. This was certainly going to be a long day...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A little editing around some parts of the chapter, but nothing major happened! Expect more chapter updates to come soon!<br>**

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving, and I'll see you all soon in the next chapter!**

**-The Devil and The Dragon  
><strong>


	5. The Origins of The Dragons: Part Two

**Author's Note: Another chapter for my fellow readers! I'm glad you guys are liking this story! Just wanna thank those who have already favorited, followed, and left criticism on my story. Each of your opinions helps me to better further my story, and improve on some aspects. I like to acknowledge my reviewers and followers who have tuned in to this great story!**

**First, the reviews:**

**Yurika The Wordsmith: I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Your oneshots with Stoick, Valka, and Hiccup are pretty awesome too! I wish you luck in your writing!**

**Galebreaker92: Woah, I hope I didn't grip you too much to this story! I love the aspects of a Dragon Girl in your story, How To Train Your Dragon, the Dragon Girl! I'm thinking of incorporating similar aspects of Gale-Breaker into Tyrion, but, not too much similarities! I'm not going to rip off on your character. XD But, nevertheless, thank you for your kind response!**

* * *

><p><strong>And, now, favorites:<strong>

**DaydreamingOnPaper **

**DragonTrainerBoss **

**Mindscape-v2903 **

**Saphirabrightscale **

**Scarlett Haddock XXVII **

**drama-tic1 **

**drcheese123 **

**emyy250**

* * *

><p><strong>Follows:<strong>

**DaydreamingOnPaper **

**DragonTrainerBoss **

**Saphirabrightscale **

**Yurika the Wordsmith **

**comicreader123 **

**drcheese123 **

**emyy250 **

**imy123**

* * *

><p><strong>Kudos to you all, You guys rock! Anyway, back to the story!<strong>

**Tyrion: Thank the Gods, you take too long with your intro!**

**Me: Hey, I gotta acknowledge my supporters! Because, they're awesome!**

**Tyrion: Just, begin the darn story already!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. All respected characters, places, and dragons belong to their respected owners. All rights reserved._

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Itchy Armpit<strong>

**Place: Hiccup and Astrid's Manor**

"Hiccup! Toothless! I'm home!"

Astrid Hofferson quickly slid off Stormfly's back, and quickly secured the saddle on top of her dragon. Stormfly quickly strode back into her nest, warmly snuggling down onto the clean straw. Both Toothless and Stormfly shared space inside the hangar, and the two dragons didn't mind the company. Coincidently, they enjoyed it, and Astrid once walked in on the two cuddling together one night. Heh, Astrid thought to herself, if only Hiccup could see Toothless now…

Astrid believed Toothless was busy giving Hiccup some company, so, she wasn't aware of their little escapade yet. She quickly closed the doors to the hangar, and strode down the path that led to the front path of their manor.

"_A hangar."_

"_Yeah, Astrid, wouldn't it be cool to have one?"_

_The young shield maiden sighed as she rested her head onto one of the beams that supported their new house, which was halfway completed. Hiccup always had a flair for the dramatic, but a fully-fledged manor, equipped with their own personal hangar? It was almost too much, and Hiccup had given her so many presents on their wedding day._

"_Babe," Astrid crooned, massaging Hiccup's back, as her husband was busily sketching the rest of the house on of the carpenter's tables. "You really didn't need to do all of this. I mean…You're already chief, and, you got a lot of stuff you need to do…"_

_Hiccup sighed as he put a free hand on Astrid's shoulder, while his other hand kept scribbling. "I know…But, we just…I wanted a place for us to just be…well, y'know, Us! No Vikings, no Chiefly duties, not Dragon Training, just you and me."_

_Astrid gave Hiccup a quick peck on the lips before gazing at his sweaty face. "You sure bring out the best when it comes to me, Chief."_

_Hiccup smiled as he put down his pencil, and held his girlfriend lovingly in his arms. "Why, Milady, for the future bride of the Chief. Anything."_

_Astrid grinned. "Just shut up and kiss me, you stinky Gronckle."_

"_Agreed, my beautiful Deadly Nadder…"_

Astrid blushed as she remembered that moment with her boyfriend. Memories like those solidified her undying love to Hiccup. He wasn't big, brawny, and the type of brute that would go charging in, swords flying, all for the sake of battle. No, he was thoughtful, kind, intelligent. The good friend that would sit next to you on a rainy day, when things were going wrong, and whisper in your ear, "It's going to be okay…" That's who Hiccup was to her, and that's what made him different than all of the other Dragon Riders out in Berk. And, there could be no better candidate to take over Stoick than his own son, Hiccup.

The first thing Astrid noticed was that the front door to the manor was open. Maybe, Valka's probably taking a breath of fresh air. Nothing harmful. She sighed in exhaustion as she shut the door, keeping the wind from blowing in. The main hall of their home was decorated in Viking relics of the past and the Ancient Scales of Dragons long gone. Two stairs that winded up towards the upper levels of the manor were constructed with sturdy cherry-wood planks taken from the Deep Forests. A fireplace glowed brightly on the right side of the entrance, which had a couple of couches and chairs circled close to the fireplace.

Astrid quickly threw off her flying gear, dumping it onto a nearby couch, and she instinctively headed towards the Master Bedroom, where she and Hiccup slept. "Babe!" Astrid called out. "I'm back! Are you feeling okay?"

As she opened the door, she noticed through a crack in the door that the bed was empty. She swung the door wide, slamming against the wall as it did, to find Hiccup and Toothless missing. GONE.

Astrid's face burned red in shock and anger, as she searched around, overturning blankets and pillows. "HICCUP!" She cried out in a shrill voice. "Toothless!"

She began to search around the room, looking through every nook and cranny: His study, Astrid's washroom, Hiccup's washroom, every room that connected with their master bedroom. Sadly, to no avail. However, there was one room she hadn't checked.

As Astrid swung the closet door open, she began looking for signs that might show that Hiccup was missing. After a split second, she had finally found her answer.

Hiccup's flight suit. It was missing from its hanger.

Just as she found it, Toothless quickly flew towards the entrance of the manor, suddenly falling back as he heard a loud scream come from within.

"_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE!"_

The sudden scream awoke Stormfly, who growled in irritation as she put a wing over her head in an attempt to get back to sleep. Toothless was surprised when Astrid burst out of the house, her face livid with anger. Once again, her husband was being a stubborn Terrible Terror, wildly going off into the wilderness even though he was sick. As if his the thickness of his skull amounted towards a Gronckle's scales, every word Astrid tried to pound some sense into Hiccup, never seemed to get through.

As soon as Toothless saw Astrid, who was putting on her flight gear, she pointed an accusing finger at the innocent Dragon, who stared at her with big eyes. "Alrighty, Mister. You better show me where Hiccup is, or, I'm going to make sure he's sleeping on the couch tonight." She angrily demanded.

Soon as she said those words, Toothless motioned for Astrid to get on, right when she finally put on her coat. With that, the two set off towards the Sanctuary, heading towards Hiccup's location.

The Chief has dealt with a lot of angry Dragons. But, an angry girlfriend?

Will the Gods be merciful on his poor soul?

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Valka's Sanctuary<strong>

**Place: Lower Pitfall**

"Can you please not squirm around so much? You're making this harder than it's supposed to be!"

Hiccup didn't feel comfortable as Tyrion pressed his two fingers on the tip of his forehead. "Just what exactly are you trying to accomplish here?" He questioned, unsure of what his brother was doing to him.

"Well, I'd accomplish it much more properly if you'd stop squirming."

"Jeez, fine, fine. I'll stop squirming." Suddenly, Hiccup felt a tingling sensation in his skull. It began to intensify into a sudden vibration, as he struggled to keep still.

"This may sting a little…"

"What are you-"

A bright light slowly enveloped both of their eyes…

* * *

><p><strong>Location: True Sight<strong>

**Place: Tyrion's Mind**

"_Psst. Hiccup. We're here."_

_All Hiccup could see was the blistering sandstorm above him. He shielded his eyes upon the upcoming onslaught that blew. Sand filled his nostrils as he began to cough harshly, not used to such treacherous winds. This was…Tyrion's mind. A manifestation of his entire collection of memories. But, how could he possibly be in here? Had his mind merged with his brother's? To be honest, he didn't feel at all shocked or…scared. His curiosity piqued his interest, and he was more than willing to venture in this unknown territory._

_Tyrion chuckled as Hiccup looked around, still bewildered on where he was. "Calm down, Hic. It's alright. You're not going crazy. It's simply a thing I like to call…True Sight."_

_Hiccup furrowed his brow as he squinted at his brother. "W-What? I…You lost me, Tyrion. I don't-"_

_**Time.**_

_**The condescending force that lasts through the ages.**_

_Tyrion froze. "What…Who's that?"_

"_Tyrion? Are…Are you okay?" Hiccup put a hand on his brother's shoulder._

_Tyrion carefully listened for the voice to repeat. Nothing. Just the blowing sand and wind surrounding the world around them. "It's…nothing. I guess it was just my imagination."_

"_Well, you sure? 'Cause, I could have sworn I could have-"_

"_Just drop it, brother."_

"_Erm, right. Sorry." Hiccup carefully studied this strange anomaly that he and his brother stood in. Sand and wind danced around in the empty space, continuing on until infinity. It never seemed to stop or freeze; perpetual motion continuing forward and forward. As if a great calamity was on the rise. "Tyrion…" Hiccup asked, crossing his arms against his body. "Who are you, really? I mean…all of this…This isn't-"_

"_Viking, I get that." Tyrion turned around, his hands in his pockets, casually looking at Hiccup as if nothing happened. "You and I; we come from two separate worlds. What distinguishes between us is that we were raised on different ideas; different aspects of life. To be honest, I really didn't believe I had a brother. The only family I ever knew…were my people. My kingdom. My city."_

"_What…city?"_

"_Arabia." Tyrion began with a compelling voice. "A shining beacon of order and prosperity, among the Ancient Desert. Yes, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, there are lands that extend farther beyond Berk. The one of which I speak…is where the first dragons were born."_

"_You're kidding me…"_

"_Do I look like I'm joking? Dragons didn't fall from the sky. No, they were creatures of the earth and sand. From their simple upbringings as lizards, they have evolved to become a greater species far beyond our comprehension. There's so much more you can learn about Dragons, Hiccup. From its origins towards their personality, the Ancient Dragons of lore have passed on information that helps us to understand them and connect with them._

"_In more ways than one, I guess?"_

"_Depends on how you decide to…connect."_

_Hiccup pursed his lips. "What do you mean by that?"_

_The wind and the sand began to suspend in the air. Deafening silence could be heard. Only the silent breaths of Tyrion and Hiccup could be heard in this infinite space. "Everyone is susceptible towards a greater power, brother. I mean, we all gotta serve someone to get someplace in life, right? The Red Death, how he controlled those Dragons. Turns out you killed the last remnants of one of the most honored Dragons in history."_

"_W-Wait, are you saying that The Red Death was a good thing? Now, look here, controlling Dragons doesn't protect them! It only takes away their freedom and choice! We…We all have a choice for ourselves, all living things!"_

"_And, you chose to end that Dragon's life just because your village was under threat?"_

"_Well, what did you expect? If you knew my father, you would know I couldn't stop him! And, we were at war with the Dragons for thousands of years! There wasn't even a concept of diplomacy at their table."_

"_Let me tell you something, brother. What if I told you The Red Death was one of the last Ancient Dragons that could have prevented a wide spread apocalypse?"_

_Hiccup fell silent. Not only was he flabbergasted at Tyrion's sudden prophecy of total destruction, he could not fathom the idea of The Red Death being the savior of the world. The darn thing took off his leg, if that wasn't enough reason!_

"_The Red Death, as you know him to be, Brother, is not at all what he seems. He is a flawed sentinel, but the only one strong enough out of the Alpha Species to combat the greatest threat known to all kind. The food he feeds on; it is his only source for generating power. His body is too weak for it to properly function, considering your past experience…" Tyrion motion towards Hiccup's prosthetic leg, obvious at the conflict that happened a long time ago. "But, that was merely a fraction of the Red Death's power. At full strength, it would be strong enough to part seas. Raze mountains. Travel long distances. Shelter other dragons from harm."_

"_I…I didn't know this. How do you-"_

"_Because, I was raised among them, Brother. Unlike you, I was trained to become a Dragon Master, ever since the day I sat upon the back of a Stormcutter at the age of six. They called us Dragon Riders a special title: The Ascended. We practiced the arts of the Dragons, what they thought, their personalities, their reasoning, even the arts of flying. But, we didn't stop there. Dragons can teach us so much, but to an extent when human instinct must take over. My body was honed towards peak performance; I was skilled to survive extreme temperatures in the desert, solitude that can drive a man insane in a few months, and the skills needed to survive in Arabia."_

"_You started all this…when you were just little?"_

"_Yes. But, I didn't get through this without cost. I had no real friends back then, I was considered the prime student, but, that's all what people saw me. The Golden Boy. Azir The Unblemished. That…was my name back then."_

_Hiccup fell silent. It wasn't easy trying to get through to his brother, he sadly thought. He didn't grow up a Viking; and the life he came from was completely different from Berk. Part of Hiccup was itching to become just like his brother; a life Hiccup wanted his father to believe in: a world where Dragons and Vikings could coexist. But, he needed more information, just to confirm his suspicions. His brother…Hiccup was quick to trust him. Could he really be Valka's long lost son?_

_Tyrion, biting his lip, took Hiccup's silence as an indicator to continue on. "I…I don't know what happened. When I was born, or even my earliest memories of childhood. My life was one of solitude and silence. All I heard were the shifting sands of the desert, and the arid wind that blew throughout the storm. My eyes were filled with solar energy, only blinding me to what I saw. But…I remember. Past memories of joy…happiness…friendship. Fleeting mirages that flash before my eyes…then nothing."_

_Hiccup blinked, confused at Tyrion's sudden statement. "You're…you're saying you don't remember the life you had before? But, you just told me-"_

"_I told you what I was raised to be. I can't remember my exact feelings towards my chosen path. My superiors told me to remove all emotion from orders…and follow with unnerving devotion. But, my soul lingers with the laughter of others…my friends, who comforted me and trusted their lives to me."_

_Tyrion's fist clenched in frustration, as Hiccup's eyes quickly darted to his brother's hands. Hiccup noticed he was shaking a little bit, and breathing heavier than usual. "Gods, why can't I remember?!" Tyrion blurted. "It's eating at me, brother! I want to get it all back, but, I can't!"_

"_Well…" Hiccup place a firm hand on his brother's shoulder, with Tyrion staring straight at him. "I'll help you try and recover some of your memories. And, if it takes me all of eternity to get my brother back, it will be worth it. I promise. You're going to fit right back in, Tyrion."_

_Tyrion stared at Hiccup, giving a warm smile towards his brother. At first, he was a lost soul thrown back into the world without any knowledge of what was going on. Now, with the only person he could trust and a library of memories needed to recover, Tyrion needed help. And, the only help he had was his long-lost brother, who he needed to trust in order to rediscover who he was. _

"_Heh, those are comforting words, brother." Tyrion sighed, "But, I need some time to figure out all of this. Just… be patient with me."_

_Hiccup smiled, acknowledging his little brother's requests. "Alright, Tyr."_

_Tyrion raised a brow, while scoffing. "Tyr? We doing pet names now?"_

"_Well, I just thought I-"_

"_Never mind, never mind. Let's get out of here."_

_With one snap, their eyes were once filled again with solar light…_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Underground Sanctuary<strong>

**Place: Ice Crevasse**

"Well, well. Someone's awake."

Tyrion groaned as he rubbed his eyes, as he got up to his feet. Hiccup coughed heavily, still dazed under the effects of the aftershock of True Sight. As Tyrion helped Hiccup to his feet, Hiccup noticed a strange presence in the room. It wasn't the wind…but a spirit. Tyrion turned around to find Erikson, who casually floated next to Tyrion, the cloud growing bright green for satisfaction.

Tyrion smiled as he turned around to the ghost, crossing his arms. "And, where were you when I was knocked out?"

"Actually finding a way out of this place. I see you met your brother."

"W-What's that?" Hiccup pointed at the strange cloud, while keeping his hand on the hilt of his blade, Inferno. "Is it friendly?"

"Relax, Hiccup." Tyrion motioned for his brother to greet Erikson. "Erikson, my brother. Hiccup, Erikson, A…ghost, for a kinder term."

"Aye, and a Viking one at that!" He grew blue with excitement. "Good to meet you, Hiccup."

"Wow…Uh, nice to meet you too, floating talking spirit."

"Tyrion, while searching through the caves, I found something." Erikson began to glow brighter, signifying urgency. "You might want to take a look, since, this Dragon…is one of the few of the remaining descendants of its kind."

"Er…Mind elaborating?"

"A Night Fury, Tyrion. The unholy offspring of death."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Yahoo! Another Night Fury! I guess, you guys were all thinking that Tyrion will ride another Night Fury, right? But, this one, is special. Since, it comes from an ancient part of-<strong>

**Tyrion: Psst, author. Spare the spoilers. Just-**

**Me: Alright, alright! As always, don't forget to leave a review! Thanks for tuning in to the latest chapter of The Haddock Saga! Adios!**

**-xXTheDevilAndTheDragonXx**


	6. Tyrion's Power

**Author's Note: Oh, hello there Fanfiction readers! Today, I present a new chapter in Hiccup's story! But, first, let me have time to answer and also acknowledge some of my fellow authors:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yurika the Wordsmith: I like the excitement you have! Also, don't worry! Astrid's got something planned for her hubby...presumably, with an axe. XD<strong>

**Rand0mn3ss: Actually, Tyrion was one of the names that was on my list for naming Hiccup's brother. Other Viking Names included Sven, Skellan, Gadir, and Azen. I do draw my inspiration from Game of Thrones, and other books of the series! Can't wait for Season 5! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, my new authors who Favorited! Thanks for showing your support!<br>**

**LightWitch13**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, on to the new followers:<br>**

**LightWitch13**

* * *

><p><strong>Keep tuning in the story, guys! Thanksgiving is coming up soon, and I've got a few more chapters to crank out before my break ends! So, keep in touch!<br>**

**No author's update at the end of the story! Thanks for listening to my short notice! Have fun reading this chapter!**

**- The Devil and The Dragon**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, I only own this story and my OC, Tyrion. All rights reserved.<br>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long Ago, during the rise of Arabia…<strong>_

Battle. Blood. Burning. Bleeding.

The four essences of War.

Many moons ago, there was a legend that existed since the dawn of history. In the beginning, the Great Dragon, Annatar, was the godfather of all of the Alpha Dragons, primarily placing himself as the Ruler of The Dragons. All dragons heeded his monstrous, yet majestic roar, and millions flocked to be protected under his powerful form. This dragon was unlike any other: It towered over the Earth, its sharp horns piercing Valhalla and the Heavens above, the rumbling groan of its breathing as it silently rests upon the sand, scales stronger than any metal that a Viking smithy could craft, eyes that seem to always watch a person, even from far away,

This sentient being was the Guardian of All Dragons. It existed for only one purpose: to lead all Dragons to greatness, regardless of the consequences that would befall upon himself. Annatar's control was absolute, yet he allowed the Dragons to choose and live their lives as they say fit. But, every life force was bound toward Annatar. It became the Dragon's source of energy and power, which gave him a stalwart connection with every dragon kindred spirit that was born in this world. Annatar was truly the Ancient God of Dragons, a beacon of hope to those Dragons that lived today.

However, with power, begins corruption, and corruption can twist the minds of every living creature.

One night, when the Moon was at full rise, something came over Annatar. It wasn't the calm, cool air of the night sky that descended down upon the Dragon. A dark mist began to cover the desert, enveloping Annatar with its shadowy cloak of deception and impurity. Darkness enveloped Annatar, changing the energies in his body into something different. The dragons felt it too, as Annatar began to feel stranger than usual before; erratic movement, sleepless nights, and sometimes unbridled rage against fellow dragons.

Suddenly, one morning, Annatar succumbed to the power, and embraced the corruption.

Freedom became Control, and a Choice turned into an Order. Annatar exercised his control over the Dragons so tightly, he would be bound to their life force for all of eternity, making them slaves towards his power. Worst of all, Annatar would assume "direct control" over any Dragon that would dare disobey his order. Sometimes, direct control would lead to a dragon's personality being disintegrated…eventually turning it into a mindless slave to do Annatar's bidding.

When the Children of The Ascended had discovered that their Dragons were under the control of Annatar, they sought to create a device on Arabia that would break The Dragons free from Annatar's control. Thus, their engineers began to construct The Sun Towers; sandstone towers that directed light from the sun, then focused it into the ground, releasing a powerful, solar aura that cleansed both Ascended and Dragons of any ailments that were inflicted upon them. However, this required vast amounts of solar light to be used, so, many towers were constructed in order to store solar light for future use.

But, although a Dragon under Annatar's control could be freed, Annatar could easily reclaim it back.

Annatar had sensed the Ascended's plans to free his Dragons, and could feel his power weakening for every Dragon that left him. Guided by feral instinct, the Godfather of Dragons, ordering his brainwashed army, flew towards Arabia in an effort to quell this pathetic rebellion. The Ascended were ready though, activating the Sun Towers as soon as Annatar and his army reached the gates of the city. In a massive bombardment of energy, the Sun Towers focused all of their energies on Annatar, crippling him, and freeing all Dragons under his control. With Annatar fallen, The Ascended sought to bury him in an underground tomb that would keep Annatar away from the Dragons forever.

Annatar wasn't finished. With one final blast of energy before falling into unconsciousness, he imprinted a vision of the Apocalypse into the minds of Ascended and Dragons alike…

* * *

><p><em>In the end, there will only be sand. In the end, there will only be suffering. In the end, the cries of infant children and the mewling of suffering widows will cry out to the heavens for redemption. In the end, the armies of the world will stand together, and rally against a nameless threat that they cannot hope to defeat. In the end, the storms of Nature herself will blanket the earth with a cascade of never-ending calamity. In the end, the only thing left of every living being will be a fleeting memory of the land they used to call home.<em>

_In the end, there will be nothing but darkness…_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Valka's Sanctuary<strong>

**Place: Unnamed Cavern**

Tyrion knew about the devastating powers of Night Furies.

It happened during his Pilgrimage, a rite of forthcoming that transitioned himself into a young adult. Compared to Hiccup's age, Tyrion was only 15 when he undertook this path. Now, it has been two years since Tyrion witnessed that majestic moment, when he found a flock of Night Furies deal with a feral Stormcutter that had been crippled by Annatar's power. Overlooking the sky ahead, Tyrion saw multiple Night Furies burst massive amounts of plasma fire at the raging Stormcutter, causing it to disintegrate massively in the air. Tyrion found himself surrounded by the Night Furies right after the battle, as they descended down upon his current position. It wasn't an act of violence, just merely a curiosity to fulfill. Night Furies, to Tyrion, were renowned for their early intelligence; instead of flying in a straight direction, they would find different routes in order to get back home.

But, as the Night Furies surrounded Tyrion, he was welcomed with warm kindness and stalwart loyalty. With their help, he collected the Ancient Relics necessary to complete his Pilgrimage, thus securing his birthright. He never forgot the kindness that they shared that day, and vowed to return their generosity. But, with the remaining Night Furies of Arabia buried in the sand, Tyrion only held on the option of Erikson's hunch that a Night Fury was somewhere in this cavern. He would protect the last of the Night Furies, no matter the cost.

"So, does this tunnel keep going on and on forever?" Tyrion muttered, as Erikson lit the way. The trio were now discovering an intricate cavern system that had been undiscovered by Hiccup or Valka.

"You gotta put some faith in me, Tyrion." Erikson jokingly replied, amused at Tyrion's impatience. "I spent a few hours mapping this out while you and your brother here were busy bonding with each other."

"So," Hiccup questioned, scanning the walls around him, as they glittered brightly off of the floating light, "This cavern you're taking us to, it has another Night Fury?"

"Quite right, Hiccup!" Erikson eagerly replied. "Gosh, was I surprised! I mean, Night Furies, they're a rare breed of Dragon, mind you! Vikings in the early days had to take months just to find a Stormcutter nest! For a Night Fury, they take _one _year! Imagine trying to find a bunch of Night Furies in a few weeks; no, sir, it's not possible."

Wanting to shed some light on the situation, Tyrion stopped for a moment, leaning back against the crystal wall, while brushing himself off. "Reason why Night Furies are so hard to find is that they rarely show themselves among their dragon kindred, let alone us Humans," Tyrion answered, "It's just their nature to protect their own species, and they do so by isolating themselves from the others."

"Ah, I guess that explains why Toothless wasn't going along with the other Dragons during the raid." Hiccup thoughtfully said.

"I'm guessing Toothless was your Night Fury?" Tyrion curiously raised a brow, interested in his brother's dragon.

"Yep! Found him after I…shot him down."

"You shot a Night Fury down, and, you're saying he's your Dragon?"

"I-It's not like that!" Hiccup blurted, while raising his hands in defense. "We...We only saw Dragons as our enemies back then! Unlike you guys, we were at war with our Dragons. I was the runt back during the war…I wanted to prove myself to Dad, our father Stoick…And, once I shot Toothless down, I thought I would get the respect I wanted."

Although it wasn't exactly going to get the respect from him, Tyrion thought, he understood why Hiccup had to shoot the Night Fury down. Hiccup only wanted to be noticed by his own people. Just as Tyrion trained in order to become the person he wanted to be. But, in the end, both brothers knew that it was their actions that defined them, and made them into the people they are now. Only through noble deeds will they receive the loyalty and friendship they deserved.

"But," Hiccup chuckled, pointing towards his prosthetic leg, "We became buddies! I mean, who knew that one simple fish could help you get a best friend in the future. And, he got me back for that shot, so, peg leg!"

Tyrion's eyes widened as he went up to Hiccup, kneeling down to examine the prosthetic leg. Hiccup was a bit confused, as Tyrion carefully studied it, touching it with his slender fingers, feeling the cold metal upon his fingertips. Erikson glowed light purple, as a sign of confusion. "Erm…" Hiccup awkwardly questioned, a little embarrassed that his own brother had never seen a prosthetic leg before, "Tyrion, what are you doing?

"It's metal." Tyrion simply replied. "I'm betting it's not permanently stuck towards your thigh, right?"

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, let me show you how to take it off!" Hiccup sat cross-legged on the cavern floor, undoing the latches that connected his metal prosthetic. As he took it off and placed it near the side, the stump was covered with a thick leather cloth, to prevent from any damage or infection.

Tyrion placed a hand on his chin, with Hiccup looking at his brother confusedly. It was hard to tell what his kid brother was up to. Had he never seen a person with one leg before? Not only was it kind of out of place, but Hiccup felt that his stature as an older brother had diminished. This was getting awkward, Hiccup cursed, and he just wished his brother would just ignore it and get on with the journey.

Suddenly, Tyrion's eyes turned towards Hiccup's dagger, which was carefully sheathed. In one swift motion, Tyrion drew it out, and examined the blade carefully. "A little dull, but still sharp." Tyrion noted. "Good. Should suffice."

"W-Wait, _WHAT!" _Hiccup stammered, backing away from Tyrion, afraid of what he was going to do, "W-Why do you have my knife? A-Are you going to kill me?"

Tyrion rolled his eyes. "Relax, brother. Just stay still, I'm going to cut this leather off."

Hiccup backed himself as far away as he could, until he hit a wall. Tyrion crawled fast enough, with his hand forcibly clutching the leather cover. With one swift slash, Tyrion cut the ropes that held the cover in place, and gently removed it, exposing Hiccup's bare stump. Carefully examining it, Tyrion gently touched Hiccup's thigh, to which Hiccup cringed in pain. The pain in his leg hadn't gone away, it still lingered over time. Some days, Hiccup felt the urge to scratch his invisible leg, to only find it erased from existence. The pains would grow towards burning itches around the stump, rendering him unable to move.

It wasn't exactly an excruciating burden, but Hiccup tried his best to hold his own.

Tyrion frowned as he saw the look of pain on his brother's face. An idea was forming in Tyrion's head; there was a technique taught to him by the Chief Healer, a method that was widely practice when curing injuries. However, this was different. The wound had healed a long time ago, yet, it felt as if it still looked the same as it did the day it was inflicted. A minor complication, Tyrion thought, but one that could be overlooked.

"Look, T-Tyrion." Hiccup loudly replied, annoyed at his sudden action, "C-Can we just drop this? I don't want you to look at me like that!"

"Why?" Tyrion raised his head, thoughtfully looking at Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes were filled with embarrassment and pain; as this wound served as a testament towards the previous mistakes he had made in the past. "I really don't see anything wrong with having a one-legged brother."

"Then, put my cover back on! Gods, you really didn't have to take it off! It's-"

"How's the cover going to wrap around your real leg?"

Hiccup's mouth opened wide in amazement. No. _No. _Did his brother really just say that?

"Um, okay, Tyrion? I don't think you got the message!" Erikson confusedly replied, "Your brother: he doesn't have a real leg."

Tyrion turned to Erikson and smirked. Closing his hand around the stump, Tyrion heard the painful growl from Hiccup, as his fists clenched madly in pain. "Trust me on this one, Erik." Tyrion reassured, "I know what I'm doing."

"_No! Don't! Tyrion!" _Hiccup cried, frantically trying to push his brother away. There was no way in _Hel_ his brother could be capable of such a feat! "_Stop it! Let me go!"_

Tyrion took a deep breath, then placed of his hands on the stump. "This may sting a little…"

The first thing Hiccup felt was a violent vibration on his leg.

Tyrion's eyes began to fill with solar light as he stared at Hiccup, whose face was white from sheer horror. Erikson began to float between the two of them, frantically staring at the two, eyes darting from Tyrion to Hiccup. Then, Hiccup to Tyrion. Hiccup. Tyrion. What was going on between the two?

Suddenly, a pulse of energy flowed though Tyrion's body, and towards his hands. It entered Hiccup's body, to which Hiccup cried out in pain.

"_Arabia." _Tyrion spoke. His voice was deeper, yet Hiccup could hear his normal voice among the powerful entity that shrouded it. _"Give me his pain."_

Another vibration. Hiccup was shaking madly with horror. _Oh, Gods, what was his brother doing to him?! _

"_Clear his mind, protect his soul. Unearth what has been lost to him."_

A piercing surge ripples his body. _"STOP! PLEASE!" _Hiccup screamed in agony.

"_Let not the devils take what he had before. Return him towards his greatness."_

"Tyrion! Stop it!" Erikson shouted in a commanding voice. "You're hurting your brother!"

"_Arabia. I call upon you. Bring my brother back to completion!"_

Hiccup could feel the tears flow down his face. Such pain, such agony…

Then, lifting his face to the ceiling, Tyrion let out a loud cry that shook the caverns and tunnels above them.

"_Arabia! DO AS I COMMAND! YOUR ASCENDED ORDERS YOU!"_

With a blinding flash, a bright light envelops both Hiccup and Tyrion, causing Erikson to float away. However, the light quickly dissipates as it dissolves in a matter of seconds, and the ghost could finally see the two. The light left Tyrion's eyes, as he fell to the ground, groaning heavily in pain as he tries to get up. Hiccup, on the other hand, had his eyes tightly shut and his fist still clenched. Erikson darted towards Tyrion, who was breathing raggedly. "_What in death's name was that, Tyrion?!" _Erikson angrily shouted, "_You could have killed yourself, and your brother!"_

"H…Hiccup…" Tyrion wheezed as he pointed at his brother, "G-Go…check…"

Erikson floated towards Hiccup, as the ghost begins to emit a warm light from his spectral form, casually bringing Hiccup back towards reality. Hiccup groaned as his vision was slowly returning to him. There, he saw his brother Tyrion, keeled over, holding his forehead in irritation. 'T-Tyrion…" Hiccup murmured, before his eyes widely opened, shouting, "_Tyrion!" _

However, as he threw himself towards his brother, he found himself stumbling back down. Hiccup could feel the cold slab of crystal as he lay among the cavern floor…

Wait. Cold? Didn't he have his boots on? His skin was all cover, so, there was no way he could feel such a sensation.

Then, like a thundering storm, it hit him. Tears were slowly forming, as his mouth shuddered in realization. Could it be…?

Hiccup turned, his leg facing him. Or, should he say, _"Legs."_ There, exposed in all of its bare form, was Hiccup's missing leg, which sat there, unharmed and unchanged, as if it was never taken by the Red Death. Suddenly, Hiccup's face went from unspeakable horror towards unspeakable joy. His leg was back. His _leg _was finally back. _His leg, a real, flowing, human LEG was BACK!_

Hiccup's eyes darted to Tyrion, who was still keeled over in pain. "T-T-T-Tyr…" That was all Hiccup could stammer, while staring at his bare foot with such amazement. Had his brother done this? Such power that had manifested himself in his brother, Hiccup thought, it paled in comparison to any Dragon or Person he met. Tyrion, his own brother, had used some mysterious force to grow back his leg. But, here he lay, kneeling over the shock and effort that was used in regeneration.

His brother was indeed something special. And, he owed him a great deal.

"_Well," _Erikson gasped in awe, _"I'll be a Night Fury's chow… Your leg…It's…It's…" _

"Oh, don't even bother with it!" Tyrion growled, falling to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. "Grah… _Son of a Motherless Monstrous Nightmare…"_

Quickly crawling towards his brother, Hiccup shook Tyrion, his face slowly reverting back towards his horror, shouting, _"TYRION! Look at me! Are you okay? ANSWER ME!"_

Tyrion's breath, quietly slowing down, was getting calmer than before. Hiccup allowed Tyrion some space to get up, as he rubbed his forehead in irritation. "Sorry…" Tyrion whispered, gulping to help ignore the pain, "I…It worked, right?"

"It…worked….?" Hiccup stammered in disbelief, "It…_worked? IT WORKED?!" _Bombarding Tyrion with a tight hug, Hiccup held on to his little brother in a grip as if he was clutching on to him with his life. This earned another painful yelp from Tyrion, causing Hiccup to grasp his shoulders, while smiling at Tyrion, with tears streaming down his green eyes. "_You gave me back my leg, Tyrion! Why didn't you think it worked! You…How did you do that?!"_

"I…" Tyrion stammered, sniffling as he looked at his hand, "I j-just…I mean…I do remember…But, I don't…"

"You don't what, Tyrion? It's okay…You can tell-"

"_I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HOW I DID IT, OKAY?!" _Tyrion screamed as he pushed himself from Hiccup, causing Hiccup's mouth to drop in amazement. "It…just came over me…Something…I…I don't know. I really don't know. All I knew was…I didn't know if it would actually work."

"But, it-"

"Hiccup." Tyrion firmly stated. "That techniques is only used to regenerate the fallen limbs off of Dragons."

Hiccup was mortified. A picture was starting to form in his head: A Dragon, screeching in pain as a healer tried to regrow its limb. If the process was that painful for a Dragon, he could understand why his body was contorting rapidly as Tyrion regenerated his lost leg.

"I was going on a hunch." The younger brother quietly replied, slouching on the cavern wall, "But, I guess that my suspicions were confirmed."

Hiccup quietly slouched right next towards Tyrion, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. He owed much to his kid brother; that was for sure. One day, he'll return the favor in kind, as he thought it was the start of something amazing. Fate had given Hiccup a second chance to reunite with his brother, and something magical was waiting to happen, just bottled up and urging to be free…

"Tyrion," Hiccup whispered quietly, to which Tyrion turned his gaze towards his brother, "Thank you."

All Tyrion could muster was a chuckle and a smirk. "Hey, don't get all mushy on me. We still got a job to do."

The two brothers stood up, and continued along with Erikson to the chamber, eager to find the Night Fury…

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Valka's Sanctuary<strong>

**Altitude: 1500 FT**

Astrid Hofferson fell back on the saddle, as Toothless slowly approached his destination. The Dragon Sanctuary; still untouched ever since Drogo's Assault on the Alpha Bewilderbeast. She could remember that day as it was her last; the sky burning bright with Dragon Fire, the shouts and screams of Viking soldiers alike, Hiccup's tears as he held his father's dead body in his arms that day. It was a memory she wanted to forget so badly, yet let alone erase it altogether from existence.

"Urgh!" Astrid groaned in irritation, quickly standing upright to get a better position. "_Hiccup, you better have a good excuse for this!"_

"When hasn't he had a good excuse fo' anythin'?"

Astrid looked behind her to see Eret, Son of Eret, casually flying with Skullcrusher alongside her right wing, Eret slouched back on Skullcrusher's saddle. "I see ya tryin' to find Hiccup." Eret casually continued, whilst still laid back on Skullcrusher's saddle, "You could o' asked me to find him, ya kno'."

Astrid looked at Eret in disbelief. Just what was this guy trying to play at? "Oh, and you, all of a sudden know where he is, Mr. Trapper?" Astrid retorted, crossing her arms in disgust. She was the one that should deal out the judgment to Hiccup, not another rider.

"Indeed, I do, Astrid! He's gone over towards-"

"The Sanctuary; thanks for clarifying, Eret. But, I got this."

Eret's eyebrow raised in suspicion. He had never seen Astrid this stressed out before. "Erm, well, you'd mind if I'd tag along? Something's not right with the Dragons, and I'd thought I head over to the Sanctuary to see what the problem was."

"You're thinking that the Dragons from the Sanctuary had to do with this?" Astrid was a bit confused with Eret's sudden quote. She wasn't aware that the some of the Dragons were not feeling themselves, so, she was completely oblivious to the problem. "Eret, you gotta clarify here, I'm kinda confused here."

"You…didn't know?" Eret sighed, quickly getting up whilst maneuvering Skullcrusher through the skies of the Sanctuary, to which Astrid maneuvered Toothless, following suit. "I guess I'd better tell you…" He replied in a worried tone."

"What's happening? Aren't the Dragons happy at Berk?"

"Astrid…they're dying."

"W-What?"

"It happened this morning. I went to check on the Hangars for their regular cleanin'. You know how it is, the regular drill and all. I just got there to feed 'em and scoop up whatever muck that's left…I didn't know…When I walked in there…" He gulped, trying to think of a proper phrase. "I saw Snout's dragon, Hookfang. It…wasn't moving. I went over and gave it a good shove…and…"

"Was…it…?"

Eret looked up to Astrid with a sullen look. "Snotlout came as soon as he got the message. I tried my best to wake it up…Nothing happened. I felt sorry for Snot, he was bawlin' like a babe as he clutched on towards Hookfang. Took Gobber, Mulch, and Bucket just to pry him off so we could give the proper send off in the evening…"

"No…" Astrid's eyes closed, feeling sorry for both Snotlout and Hookfang. Dragon Riders often bond with their Dragons, and with Snotlout's bravery and Hookfang's loyalty, this was a hard burden to bear. No one in Berk should have witnessed such a tragic event such as that.

"Look, I'm going to have to need ya to trust me on this one, alrigh'?" Eret asked, hoping Astrid would listen. "Valka told me of something she discovered back in her Sanctuary, something that might help us deal with this problem. You're with me on this one, righ'?"

Astrid sighed. It was her duty to serve Berk, and her chief. Worrying about Hiccup would come later. If the Dragons of Berk were dying, she had to do something about it. Her boyfriend would have urged her to do the same thing.

"Alright…Toothless!" The Night Fury's ears perked up with excitement. "Valka's Home! On the double!"

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Dragon Sanctuary<strong>

**Place: Valka's Home**

"Huh, that's strange. Could have sworn I saw an egg here." Erikson muttered.

Hiccup and Tyrion had arrived at Valka's old Home, where she first resided when the Dragons gave her a comfortable place to stay. It still was unchanged, as usual. All of the old items and doohickeys still lay across on the floor. Hiccup welcomed it's familiar charm, while Tyrion was suspicious. Who knew what sort of dangerous items were hidden here?

"Well, Erik…" Hiccup began to say, whilst walking around the room, searching the baskets for any sign of a Night Fury or even remnants of a Night Fury egg. " I don't see a Night Fury around here…"

"Aw, darn it!" Erikson grumbled, angrily turning crimson and vibrating madly. "I could have sworn I felt an egg around here! And, it was a Night Fury, I know it! It's just-"

"Hiding somewhere." Tyrion said abruptly, his eyes glowing once again with solar energy. It then dissipated into his normal gaze, to which he winked at Hiccup. "It's here. Hiding somewhere a person least expects it."

Hiccup threw his arms up in the air, flabbergasted. "I just don't get it! How hard is it to find a simple Dragon Egg, even when it's a Night Fu- _MPH!" _

Hiccup hit the floor with a _thonk_, as he suddenly tripped over an invisible object. As he tried to look around to find the source of where he tripped, Hiccup could find no such matter. That is, until Tyrion crouched down, and picked up a perfectly camouflaged egg, that seemed to blend in with the darkness around its surroundings.

"A Night Fury Egg…" Tyrion replied breathlessly. It was a pure dark shade of black, its glossy texture glistening in the sun's rays above. Since it was carefully place in a dark part of the room, Hiccup couldn't see where it was placed.

"Ha!" Erikson cried out in triumph. "I knew there was one of these things here! Now, we need to hatch it!"

"Woah, woah, woah! I think hatching a Night Fury takes time, guys!" Hiccup held up his hand in caution. "Besides, I don't know if the egg is still okay!"

"It's fine. Night Fury eggs last longer than you think, Hic."

"Well, Tyr, I still think that we should-"

"_YOU TWO!"_ Erikson hissed, as his solar body began to vibrate madly with anticipation. Something was coming, and it was coming fast. Tyrion shoved the egg in Hiccup's hands, and strode over towards the specter. He hadn't been this erratic ever since they found the egg.

"Erikson, what on Earth-"

"_You better find some cover, you guys, because, we've got incoming."_


	7. An Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note: Happy Black Friday! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Well, I gotta say, I got another chapter for you to read! But, first, time to answer some reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yurika The Wordsmith: I kinda liked the idea of Hiccup getting his leg back, and trying for him to readjust to regular walking with both working legs. Now, you get to see how Astrid reacts to Hiccup's leave of absence! Enjoy! :D<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Please, enjoy this chapter, as there will be a short break for me, in order to make more chapters! Don't worry, I'll be back! Have fun, and don't forget to review or PM me for any questions or comments at the end of the chapter! I will respond in kind in the next chapter, and make sure your words are noticed!<br>**

**- The Devil And The Dragon**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon and any of its characters. I only own this story and my OC, Tyrion Haddock. All rights reserved.<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Valka's Sanctuary<br>**

Tyrion quietly took a position close towards the entrance of the door, his hand gently touching the banister of the door. As Hiccup crouched alongside Tyrion, he casually slumped down, holding the Night Fury egg with careful arms. "Psst, Tyrion," Hiccup whispered, "Are you _really sure _that someone might be here? Because-"

"_Shh!" _Tyrion fiercely responded back in a low voice, "I'm not taking my chances. Just stay…very…still."

"_He should be here…It's the last place anyone could have arrived."_

"_You're telling me! Let's check in here first!"_

Tyrion's breath was slowly calming down, as he could hear the tensing heartbeat flutter in his chest. Every breath he took, he could hear with such calmness and precision. He sensed the presence of four other beings that were carefully located close towards the entrance. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and listened intently. Tyrion had been trained to listen to even the slightest sounds, but only when his mind cleared itself of all distractions. Still overhearing a faint conversation, Tyrion thought it would be best to listen in to whatever these guys were thinking; or, at least, discussing in his part.

"_Tyrion…"_ Hiccup retorted in a low, annoyed tone, _"I seriously don't think these guys are your enemies. Nobody has ever seen this Sanctuary except me and the Vikings."_

"_Fine, then!" _snapped Tyrion, _"I'm not saving you when you get skewered by a bunch of spears! And, they got Dragons, too! Don't tell me you guys got another Night Fury, do you?! Is that your Dragon, Toothless?!"_

"_Toothless?" _Hiccup horrifically thought, "_Oh, Dear Gods in Valhalla, was it…?"_

"_I'll think…I'm staying here." _Hiccup quickly curled up into a protective stance, praying dearly to Odin and Thor that it wasn't the nightmare he was suspecting.

Well, that shut him up pretty quick, Tyrion thought. He rolled his eyes at his cowering brother, then quickly retained his focus. The younger sibling wondered why Hiccup was so afraid of a Deadly Nadder; all they resembled was the mischievous troublemakers that Tyrion had the trouble of training. Some Nadders were more annoying than Terrible Terrors, Tyrion groaned to himself.

Suddenly, Tyrion could feel the sounds being sucked out of his head. After a brief moment, he heard only deafening silence. Bingo. He then redirected his attention towards the four beings outside the home, where they were still searching for Hiccup…

"_Darn it, he's not here!" One figure cried out. Feminine, yet, with a touch of tomboyish quality. A shield maiden, no doubt. Probably skilled in the art of combat. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, get your SORRY butt out of here!"_

"_Ey, Astrid, I don' think he's comin' out, with that tone you're carryin'!" Hmm, it was another man, outlandish. He travels a lot, with no real place he could properly call his home. And, that name, Astrid, was it the girl's name? Assuming Astrid is a girl's name, which was probably, by logic, true. "Give it a rest, will ya? He'll be out, eventually. Jus' probably pickin' up some extra stuff at his mam's house."_

"_Oh, he'll come out, I'm sure of it!" Astrid shouted in a high, pitched voice. "And, when he gets here, I'll make sure he'll get what's coming to him!"_

_Tyrion was confused. Who exactly they were looking for? And, the girl named Astrid seemed to be bent of finding this man; maybe, someone who did wrong to him? If this quarrel was over another person unrelated to he and Hiccup, all would be well, and he would have no further-_

"_Astrid, you need to breathe…Hiccup's not going to like it when you're in a rage." The other person replied in a calm voice._

_And, just like that, the magic was gone. Tyrion's face blanched as he heard Hiccup's name. Oh, no. He then tried to find a connection between the two parties. On one side, stood Hiccup. On the other, stood Astrid. Back in Arabia, women were very loyal towards their lovers. Now, today, here was one such woman, angrily criticizing Hiccup in thin air. This could only mean one thing._

_Astrid was Hiccup's lover._

"_Hiccup."_ Tyrion quickly hushed, going out of focus, and turning to his older brother, who was nervously shaking. _"What do you know about a girl named Astrid?"_

**Da-da-da….He was dead. **

Hiccup gave a hard face palm to his head, and cursed, _"Aw, great! You had to say it was, Astrid, didn't you!"_

"_Then, why, on Earth, is she more furious than a pissed off Monstrous Nightmare?" _Tyrion furiously replied, "_She's mad at you!"_

"_How mad?"_

"_How ma-"Tyrion_ gripped Hiccup's shoulders, and shook him. _"She's sounds like she's going to chop your legs of, Hiccup!" _Tyrion loudly whispered.

"_Oh, Gods…Oh, GODS…!" _Hiccup covered his face with both hands, and moaned. "_I'm so gonna be dead…"_

Tyrion gave a groan, and slumped onto the floor, growling,_ "I swear, if I die now, I'm not gonna forgive you for this."_

"_Tyrion. We gotta sneak out!"_

"_How?" _Tyrion retorted, his voice getting louder than usual whisper. _"Those two are right outside our doorstep! If you know them, be a man, and stand up to-"_

"Hold on, do you hear that?" Astrid called out in the distance. The brothers froze, getting more nervous that their voices were being noticed. Tyrion quickly place an ear to the entrance, and heard Astrid and her companion quietly converse.

"I…think tha' was somebody…But, I don' recognize the voice."

"It came from there." Astrid cried out. _Oh, Goddess. Tyrion swore. They found us. _"Eret. He's hiding in his mom's home."

"Well, then, guess there's only one thing left to do." Eret replied, in a defeated tone.

Like _Hel _they were taking both of us in, Tyrion angrily retorted to himself. Quickly getting up, his fist was charged with pulsating light. As the footsteps were closer, Tyrion revealed himself, releasing the charge of light at the two approaching figures. The light instantly blinded them, kneeling back in shock. As Tyrion looked at the duo, he noticed that the two looked a lot like Vikings, more traditional ones.

Taking his chance to subdue one of the figures, he turned towards a stocky Viking, clothed in a sleeveless vest, with tattoos on his face. His leather-skin boots were a dark brown, as his leggings had a touch of gray to its khaki color. Tyrion dashed towards the man, immediately tripping his legs. Once he was on the ground, he then slammed his knew into his stomach, causing a loud groan to shout from his body. Once Tyrion pinned down the man, he noticed a knife attached to his belt, to which the young Haddock took out with one swift move, then placed it at the man's throat.

"Don't even try to move, Dragon Killer." Tyrion angrily snarled, pushing the blade closer to his throat. "Or, this blade's going to find a new home in your throat."

The Viking, Eret, choked out in desperation, "_Wha- Wha' are ya doin', you crazy psycho? Don'- Wha' did I do to you?" _

"Slit his throat, I'll chop your head off!"

Tyrion looked up, and saw the Viking Girl, Astrid, holding a giant axe at his brow. The tip was touching the skin very gently, yet this made Tyrion place his hold on Eret more tightly, earning a wheezing breath from him. Astrid smirked, as she raised the axe closer to his head. "Nice try, kid. But, my axe is faster than your dagger." She tauntingly retorted, preparing to strike at Tyrion.

"I've got his knife right near his throat, girlie." Tyrion sneered, as he prepared to slice his throat. "One more move, and I'll-"

He barely had time to finish that sentence when his face suddenly came into contact with Astrid's heel, to which Tyrion fell back, holding his jaw. The singe of blood lingered on his lips, as Tyrion looked up, Astrid still gripping her axe with a fierce grip. Quickly flipping up, Tyrion readied his dagger (Technically, Eret's Dagger), and pointed it at Astrid. "You shouldn't even try to hit me, shield maiden." Tyrion shouted, "I gave you that blow for free."

"Enough with the taunts!" Astrid roared out. "Who are you? How did you even find this place?"

"Simple." Tyrion twirled the knife and threw it down on the ground. "Hiccup told me."

Tyrion couldn't hold back a grin as Astrid's face dropped with surprise, her axe dropping down to the ground. "Y…Yo…How the _Hel _does Hiccup know a guy like you?!" Astrid furiously interrogated, holding a shaking finger to Tyrion.

"Real question….is…" Eret wheezed, as he got up from his sudden takedown, "Who the…bloomin' heck…is this guy?!"

"I'm his brother."

Astrid roared with forced laughter, as Tyrion raised a brow as he stared at the sarcastic response to his comment. Obviously, he did noticed that he was outlandish than the rest of the Vikings. Tyrion was only wearing a small, linen tunic, brown leggings, fingerless gloves, and soft, leather boots, compared to the heavy armor the Vikings were using. Also, Tyrion assumed that Hiccup was an only child to his Viking friends, so, obviously, he had to convince them some way he wasn't lying to them.

"Right, you're his brother." Astrid bluntly stated, unconvinced. "Like you just popped out of thin air, and seemingly appeared in Hiccup's life in a flash." She then picked up her axe again, raising over her head threateningly. "You can save your lies when I send your corpse to Valhalla, snake." She snarled with unbridled hatred.

"Don't believe me then, Astrid?" She froze at the very mention of her name. Not only does the stranger know about Hiccup, she knew her name. He was looking at her as if he knew her for a long time, yet, the two had never met. "I guess you don't, since there's silence after what I said." Tyrion rolled his eyes, casually placing his hands in his pockets. "Luckily, he's here, and," He put his hand towards his mouth and cried out in a loud voice that Hiccup could hear, "_I think he'll be more than glad to explain himself!"_

"_WHAT?! TYRION!"_

Astrid dropped her axe again, hearing the shrill voice of her boyfriend's call. It couldn't be…Was she imagining things? She could barely see Hiccup, even when looking behind Tyrion. Suddenly, her face began to be livid with rage. Her boyfriend… was hiding from her!

Eret gave a low whistle, and straightened himself out. "Well, kid, if it amounts to anythin', I think I'll believe ya now." He then held a hand out, as if he wanted something from Tyrion. "I'll be takin' my knife back now, thank you very-"

Tyrion kicked the knife towards Eret, which struck the wall near his face with a _clang, _embedding it deeply in the rock. "You're welcome." Tyrion coyly said, whilst giving a smirk. After a few seconds passed by, Tyrion rolled his eyes in frustration. "Hiccup," The younger Haddock brother tiredly called out, "The show's over. Stop hiding, we're caught."

"_I am not going out there if she is-"_

Suddenly, a bright light flashed from inside of the house, causing Hiccup to jump out of the entrance, and slide close towards his younger brother. He groaned as he got up, quickly brushing off the dust on his flight suit. As he looked up, he first turned to Tyrion, who shrugged as he looked at his older brother with an apprehensive stare, fearing for the worst. He then turned to Eret, who was trying to get his knife out of the rock, to no avail. Finally, he turned to Astrid.

Her hateful glare seemed to stare daggers into Hiccup's entire soul. The older Haddock gulped as he nervously chuckled, which seemed to make Astrid's gaze angrier than before. Her fists were clenched so tightly, she could crush the hilt of a sword, and her teeth were clenched tightly. Hiccup could hear the deep, dark breathing that came from her body, which was shaking with anger. _Well, Hiccup silently prayed desperately to the heavens, I guess I'm heading to Valhalla faster than usual, Dad._

"Um…Hey…A-A….A-Astrid…" Hiccup nervously replied in a bright tone, hoping to calm her down. "I-I-I j-just…took…T-Toothless out f-for a-a-"

"What was that you said, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?" Astrid quietly whispered, with blood dripping on the tone of her piercing statement. "You wouldn't go out if I were what?"

Silence. "_If I were what, Hiccup?"_

Longer silence. _"IF. I. WERE. WHAT. HICCUP?"_

"Um…Well…I…Erm…I…meant…that-"

_CLANG!_

Hiccup jumped up in fright as Astrid angrily threw one of her axes at him, her face contorted with rage and contempt. Not eager to come across between this battle, Eret and Tyrion retreated to behind a bush, quietly peeking out as Hiccup continued to dodge the axes Astrid was furiously throwing at Hiccup.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, man." Tyrion held his hand out to Eret. "Name's Tyrion."

Eret grinned and took his hand, firmly shaking it. "No offense taken, Tyrion. I'm Eret, son of Eret!"

"Erm, no offense, but, are these two always like this?" Tyrion pointed at Hiccup and Astrid, whilst trying to hide from the two.

"Argh, well…" Eret laughed nervously, while scratching the back of his head in apprehension. "They have their moments. But, if Hic' there does somethin' bad to make Little Miss Viking mad…She'll probably do the same thing you did when you first found us."

"Wow. That's a pity."

_WHAM! CLUNK!_

"_A-ASTRID!" _Hiccup screamed in desperation, dodging her axe strikes towards his body, to which Astrid screamed with every strike she made to Hiccup's body. _"Please, let me explain-"_

"_EXPLAIN. THIS. YOU. GODSDARN. SON. OF. A. NIGHTMARE! YOU! LITLE! IGNORANT! YAK-HEADED! FAT-FACED! STUBBORN! LIAR!" _Astrid roared, timing each swing with every word she uttered at that pathetic excuse she called her boyfriend. _"DID. YOU. THINK. I. WON'T. FIND. OUT?!"_

The couple then stopped moving, both of them panting and looking at each other. Hiccup, putting a tired hand on his stomach, stared at Astrid, who had now dropped the axe, and angrily glared at her boyfriend with bloodshot eyes. _No wonder her mother warned me not to get her angry, _Hiccup mentally scolded himself. _Astrid's fiercer when she's angry!_

"Alright…" Hiccup wheezed, trying to gasp for air, "Let's try to sort this out…Astrid, I have something to tell you. I have-"

With an inhuman roar, Astrid pounced on Hiccup, as the two fell to the ground, with Astrid pinning down Hiccup's arms with such powerful force. Hiccup struggled to best out of her grip, but, sadly, it only seemed to make her even more furious, tightening her grip on his arms. _"YOU BETTER BE OFFERING AN APOLOGY, MISTER, BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME!" _Astrid yelled in front of Hiccup's face, her saliva hitting his brow. Hiccup cringed as he tried to avoid the spit, quickly looking away from her face.

Grabbing his silky hair, Astrid turned Hiccup to face her, and then slapped his face, as a warning. _"HEY!" _Astrid furiously spat out. _"YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU TWO-FACED STUPID GRONKLE!"_

"A-Astrid…" Hiccup began, slowly saying his words in a tone that she would understand. "Let me explain…When you left…My mom told me something…She told me I had a kid brother, and that he was still alive…I had to-"

_SLAP!_

"_That's bullroar!" _Astrid ferociously snarled. _"You never told me you had a brother! What makes that guy you're with your brother?!"_

"Because, I can prove it, Astrid Hofferson." Tyrion stood up from the bush walking up towards the female Viking with unparalleled ferocity. She immediately stood up, staring angrily at the face of Hiccup's supposed brother. Tyrion's gaze was calm, and showed no fear into her hard gaze. "My name is Tyrion Haddock, and I am the younger brother of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." He explicitly stated. "And, the reason your _boyfriend," _Tyrion put a humorous emphasis on that word, "Went out is because he found me. And, believe me, it was worth it."

"_Prove it then, liar." _Astrid snarled, her fists still clenched in fury. _"Show me you're really a descendant of the Haddock family. I'll bet you're not even worthy of the name you speak!"_

Tyrion raised his tunic's sleeves, and Astrid saw a thin lightning bolt embedded on his right shoulder. "This symbol…it was the Haddock crest of honor, is it not?" Tyrion questioned Astrid, who was speechless. Hiccup rarely talked about that symbol, and only showed it Astrid one time. If it wasn't by fair chance, how did such a mark go on a stranger like him?

"_Well…" Astrid was at a loss for works, as Tyrion's mouth curled up in triumph. After a few seconds, she blurted out, trying to prove Tyrion wrong "I-it's just a defect! I mean, everyone's lucky to have a mark like that! You really think having his mark will get good with me?!"_

"No. I don't think so." Tyrion replied, crossing his arms. "But, I do know this. His lightning bolt was put on the calf of his missing leg, a prosthetic one, I presume. And, fortunately, he doesn't need to use it anymore." Tyrion pointed back to Hiccup, who was quickly getting up, groaning from Astrid's assault.

"_He's already got it back."_

Astrid turned around, and looked at Hiccup. As she went down toward where his fake leg was, she didn't see a metal leg. But, a whole foot and leg, perfectly rejuvenated. Her mouth trembled with trepidation, as she stared back at Tyrion, who was smirking at her in triumph. "I think I have earned back my trust for Hiccup, wouldn't you say, Hofferson?" Tyrion casually stated.

Quickly rushing toward Hiccup, Astrid took his hands, and held them tightly. "Is…Is it true…?" She stuttered, suddenly growing embarrassed, shamed, and selfish at her boyfriend. "Is he…your…_brother?"_

Hiccup nodded, silently chuckling as he stared back. "Yup. My kid brother." He smiled.

Astrid's face was now blushing red with embarrassment. If she was in Valhalla already, her stubbornness and stupidity would make her the laughing stock of the whole community. First of all, not only had she antagonized Hiccup, made Eret come all the way out here only to get beat up, but she also was close to chopping Tyrion's head off, which would have made Hiccup more mortified, and in a worst case scenario, suicidal. Hiccup was still sensitive about the death of Stoick the Vast, his father. Her boyfriend didn't need a scolding, or a beating. He needed support; most importantly, her love.

Yet, that didn't stop her from delivering a hard slug towards Tyrion, who cried out in pain as he held his arm. _"That's for hiding secrets from me, you oversized Gronkle!" _Astrid loudly stated.

"Okay…" Tyrion grunted, rubbing his arm to take away the pain, "She hits hard, I'll give her that much…"

"Soo….Astrid…" Eret chortled, twirling his dagger back in his scabbard. "I guess we're done here, are we-"

Another punch in the stomach caused Eret to keel over in shock, cursing obscenities as he was hit for the second time. _"That's for assuming we're actually finished here, Eret, because we're not!" _Astrid shouted, pointing at Eret with an accusing finger.

"Argh…Hiccup…Can' ya stop 'er?" Eret wheezed "She's goin' ta break my ribs…"

"_And, YOU!" _Astrid grabbed Hiccup by his collar, and held his face against her own. Her emotions were conflicting between tearing apart Hiccup to pieces and feeling overjoyed for her boyfriend. Both of the ideas sounded too good to Astrid, but, she had to make a choice. What better punishment would be best to give to her no-good, stubborn, hard-headed, boyfriend?

The same thing she enjoyed giving Hiccup every day.

"_Astrid, I'm sorry." _Hiccup desperately apologized for the third time. _"I know you're upset, but I don't want you to get angry anymo-"_His last word was silenced by a fierce kiss by Astrid, whose face was suddenly flowing with tears. Taking this opportunity to comfort her, he held her gently by the waist and deepened in the kiss. As Tyrion quickly rubbed off the pain in his legs, he suddenly eyed the couple slowly making out.

_Damn._ Tyrion quietly thought to himself, _His brother sure was quite the lady's man._

"And…T-That…" Astrid sniffled, her face burying into Hiccup's firm chest, "W-Was me saying….I'm sorry, Hiccup."

"Shh…" Hiccup quietly murmured, ruffling her silky hair with his hands, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have ditched you like that."

Astrid sniffled a bit, then looked up at Hiccup, loudly replying, _"Yeah, you shouldn't have! Did you know how worried I was about you?" _Hiccup bit his lip, chuckling nervously as he stared Astrid, who didn't take Hiccup's sudden laughter, earning the Dragon Rider another punch to his arm. _"It's not funny, Hiccup! That trinket made you sick, and you shouldn't be out there!"_

Hold on a second, Tyrion quickly thought when he heard something about a trinket. _"Wait half a minute!" _Tyrion loudly cried out, and all eyes were turned on Tyrion. "Exactly what trinket you were talking about?"

Hiccup dug in his pockets, seeing if he could find the cross he discovered a long time ago. After a second of searching, he pulled out a small golden cross, to which Astrid slowly watched, ready to push it out of Hiccup's hand if it pulsated with energy again. He then held up the trinket to his brother, who looked at it with interest. "Well, I just found it on the shore, one day…" Hiccup simply stated, "Then, during one night, it took a hold of me, and it started to glow. I saw…a vision. Someone buried in the sands…"

"I can answer that for you, Hiccup. It was Tyrion."

In a flash, Erikson immediately teleported in front of the group, who jumped in surprise. Astrid, immediately perceiving the spirit as a threat, raised her axe and stood in front of Hiccup. "Who are you supposed to be?" She bellowed at the floating entity, which was a cloud glowing brightly with solar energy. "Are you with Tyrion there?!"

"_Woah, woah! Hold on! No need to get all angry Viking on me!" _cried out Erikson, glowing teal, signifying apprehension. "I'm Erikson, youngest Viking to ever set foot on Greenland? No? Maybe, created the Viking alphabet using only a pick and a stone tablet? Maybe you've heard of me somewhat?"

"_Wait a minute…" _Eret looked up at the orb in amazement, suddenly familiar with its name, "_You're THE great Leif Erikson? My father, Eret, met you when you were discovering the North Found Lands!"_

"The North Found Lands, hmm. That was quite a long time ago…." Erikson turned his gaze towards Eret, glowing brightly with excitement. "The man you spoke of, Leif Erikson: he's my grandfather! I'm just Erikson the Fourth, descendant of the Viking Explorers! All dead now, sadly…"

"T-That's not true, Erikson!" Eret cried out, holding a hand out to the cloud, "Your family name is known throughout all Viking Explorers as the greatest adventurers of all time! I…" He threw his hands up in joy, honored to meet a member of the Eriksons, "It's so bloody fantastic! I mean, no other Viking explorer would be brave enough to do what your family does!"

"Well, Erikson." Tyrion chuckled, looking up at him with interest. "I see you've garnered quite a fan base for yourself."

"Aww, shucks…" Erikson glowed pink, signifying embarrassment, "You don't need to say all that. I mean, a simple card and cake would have been nice…But, it's good to meet your acquaintance, son of Eret!"

"No, no! The pleasure's all mine!" Eret nervously chuckled, "Man…" he thought to himself, "Just wait 'til the boys get a load if this…They won' believe me at first, but when they see him, by Gods, it will be hilarious!"

"So…Erikson?" Hiccup replied, walking up to the glowing specter, who turned around to face the older Haddock. "Those visions I had, they were of Tyrion?"

"Heh, imagine if they were another girl…" Tyrion loudly replied, hoping to catch Astrid's attention. He quickly ducked under another axe that whizzed by the brim of his hair, almost singing a strand. He then looked up to find Astrid's face, which was fuming with irritation.

"_Does your brother have to be THIS annoying, Hiccup?" _Astrid asked him, earning a nervous chuckle from the Dragon Rider.

"Well…It's a work in progress. We just met."

"Yeah?" Astrid cracked her knuckles threateningly, to which Tyrion merely rolled his eyes. "He tries to do something to you, I'll welcome my axe to his face!"

"Relax, Astrid." Tyrion reassured, holding up both of his hands in mock defeat. "I'm not stealing from a pretty waif like you."

"In your dreams, Tyrion!"

"Okay, then, let's move on!" Hiccup loudly replied, wanting to end the bickering between the two. "Erikson, what exactly did that trinket do to me?"

"Well, Chief…" Erikson continued, "Being a ghost does have its benefits, and it turns out I have the answer for you. That trinket serves as a connection between you and Tyrion; a Soul Item. It was bound in the Master Forgeries of Arabia, where a part of Tyrion's essence was imbedded into the object. Since you two never met, the trinket let out a bright light when you touched it, establishing a new bond between you and Tyrion. You two carry the same heritage of the Haddock family, and by activating that trinket, you two immediately bonded."

"Erik's right, Hiccup." Tyrion stated, quietly placing his hands in his pocket. "Luckily, I do remember that trinket. It was given to me the day I started my training to become an Ascended…Dunno how you were able to get a hold of it, though."

"Hold on, I'm confused 'ere." Eret put a hand to his head, trying to figure out the whole story. "So, Hiccup, your brother 'ere-"Eret pointed a finger at Tyrion, "Comes from a different part of world tha' us?"

"That's right." Tyrion stated, while pacing around the four back and forth. "It's kind of a long story, and, since we can't go anywhere for a while, we might as well stay here."

"Wait a minute, why are we staying here?" Hiccup asked, crossing his arms. "Just why do we exactly need to stay here?"

Tyrion winked, and pointed at Hiccup's regrown leg. "That thing still needs time to rest, it's not fully developed yet. Bone's almost ready to snap at any minute."

Eret stared down at Hiccup's leg, and Eret's mouth fell open as soon as he saw the bare feet and leg attached to what used to be his stump. "Gods, I didn' even notice tha'!" He cried out in amazement. "How did you even do this?"

"Oh, that's not all, guys." Tyrion smiled as walked back into the house, taking out a medium-sized, black Dragon Egg, to which the four stared at. "This right here…is a Night Fury egg."

Tyrion and Hiccup rolled their eyes at each other as soon as Astrid and Eret both cried out in shock.

"_WHAT?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Time: Evening<strong>

**Place: Valka's Sanctuary**

"So, to sum it all up, let me get this straight." Eret stated, while taking a swig of Yak-Nog out of his wooden mug. Tyrion was sitting cross-legged on the ground, busily churning a brightly, burning fire, as the Dragon Egg rested warmly on the wood, with Erikson slowly releasing a steady beam of light at the glowing planks and branches. Hiccup was calmly resting on the stone floor, with Astrid slowly tending to his newly grown leg. The five decided to spend the night at the Dragon Sanctuary, which wasn't known towards any other Vikings except the Berkians. It was a calm place to settle down and hide out, away from the chaos of Berk.

"Tyrion, you're sayin' you come from a land called Arabia, right?" Eret continued, putting down his mug on the floor. "From what you're tellin' me, you come from a land where there's no stinkin' ocean, lots of sand, Dragons every corner you turn, a massive city ten times bigger than Berk, and to sum it all up, all of it got blasted away by a big sandstorm?"

"You got most of it." Tyrion sighed, poking at the fire with a stick. "Yep, that's my home. Buried under a huge pile of sand. I miss it so much."

"Well, us trappers, it's pretty hard to find a home any place." Eret reassured, then looked up at Erikson. "Same goes for you, righ' Erik?"

"It's hard to return home, but, once in a while, I kinda miss Berk." Erikson replied, turning his gaze from the fire to Eret. "We explorers gotta have something to come back to."

"Wait, you came from Berk? Hiccup asked, slowly straightening up, "I didn't know that! How was it back then?"

"The same state as it was when I left it." Erikson murmured, glowing dark khaki to signify disgust. "People murdering other people and Dragons to get what they wanted. You're glad to have been born when Stoick the Vast was chief. Otherwise, the Berk you were living in; a Viking couldn't barely survive there."

"There were problems in Berk bigger than Dragons?"

"You bet your Night Fury there was! Vikings of old, they didn't have a fig for caring for their cities. Every day, it was eat, fight, drink, fight, argue, and then fight some more! Back when I was in Berk, I and a few of my fellow explorers tried to help teach the Vikings some of the better things in life. We barely got out with our helmets intact. Who wouldn't head back to a crazy place like that?"

"Well, Erikson," Astrid responded in a hopeful tone, "Berk's much different place today. Thanks to my boyfriend here, we're learning more about Dragons and realizing the awesome powers that they have. They really are amazing creatures; as you might think! Hope that's in your mind once you decide to take a visit!"

"Oh, we both will be eager to take a visit, won't we, Tyrion?" Erikson asked the younger Haddock sibling, whose face froze with apprehension. Tyrion then sighed and still poked at the fires, shaking his head.

"What? Tyrion, did you just shake your head?" Erikson questioned.

"Yeah, I did. I'm not going to Berk. I think I'll stay here for the while." Tyrion simply stated. He wasn't ready to travel back to his brother's home…just yet.

"Oh, calm down, Tyrion." Astrid joked, crouching over to Tyrion, warming the damp cloth she was cleaning Hiccup's bare leg with by the fire. "I'm not going to kill you once we get to Berk."

Tyrion rolled his eyes, noticing the obvious joke. "Well, it's not that I'm _dying _to go to Berk, Astrid." Tyrion replied back, "It's just that, I'm inexperienced in your ways. I need more time to fit in."

"We'll help you out, Tyr!" Hiccup replied, scooting over to his brother. "We Berkians always look out for each other!"

Tyrion chuckled, "It's nice and all, Hiccup, but, I can't."

"Why not?"

Letting out a loud sigh, Tyrion laid back, frowning. "In the end, you all know that I'm not going to fit in exactly like a boot when I get there. I'm very different from your customs and ways; besides, when I get there, I mean, I only know you guys, so, to me, I'll just be the odd one out in Berk." He then stood up, pacing around the room. "I can't go to Berk, just yet, guys. There's still some stuff I need to discover in the Sanctuary. I fear what is to come may be of great importance, and, I have to be ready…"

"Ready for what?" Hiccup asked, trying to stand up. Astrid quickly rushed towards her boyfriend's side, gently lifting him up to a standing position.

Tyrion looked at Hiccup with a sad face. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. What I'm about to tell you may be a little too hard to hear."

"Just…tell me." Hiccup's brow wrinkled in confusion. What was his brother hiding from him?

"Hiccup. At the beginning of the next summer, all of the Dragons will die."

A piercing silence permeated the atmosphere around the group. Hiccup was mortified; something of horrific proportions was about to take the thing that was very dear to his entire life: Toothless. Now, he was faced with a daunting challenge that meant the end of all Dragon-kind, and possibly the collapse of society in Berk.

"Kid's righ', Hiccup." Eret sighed, slowly getting up. "You remember those signs I've been tellin' you about? All the Dragons are feeling sick, and, I'm guessin' it might come from the Sanctuary."

"We…We gotta stop this!" Hiccup cried out, "I'm not going to let something take away all of the Dragons here and on Berk!"

"Right. I'll go explore the Sanctuary for a while." Tyrion stated. "Then, after that, I'll-"

Suddenly, a loud horn blast resonated through the evening sky. Eret quickly dashes over to the window near the entrance of the Sanctuary for a better listen. The call was heard again, resonating with a deep frequency.

"Those two…booms…" Eret quietly replied, "Could it be?"

"_I know where those booms come from." Hiccup replied, heading over towards Eret. "It's him. He's back."_

"_Who?" Tyrion questioned._

"_Drago."_


	8. Preview: Sanctuary Defiled

"Oh, great." Tyrion cursed as he stared down at the boats below. There were three boats filled with Viking Trappers and Hunters, eager for Dragon Blood. "Why do I get the feeling these are the bad guys?"

"It's because they _are, _Tyrion," Hiccup bluntly stated as he looked down at the new assailants below. They were flying Drogo's flag. It couldn't be; Drogo was defeated! "This isn't good." He then turned to the trio, who had their eyes fixed on the Chief of Berk. "Drogo's forces are back."

"_Drogo?" _Astrid quietly whispered, fearing that monster had returned to wreak more havoc. "_It can't be, Hiccup, you beat him!"_

"Well, Astrid," Eret replied, whilst crossing his arms, "Your 'babe' here should know about Drogo; he's never one to take defeats lightly. If he's returned…" With a quick motion, Eret takes out his knife, slowly twirling it in the air. "It's not goin' to end well."

"_Wait." _Tyrion firmly shouted, staring down at the forces below, his eyes glowing with solar energy. He could see the forces of his enemy from afar, and Tyrion used his ability to study his enemy.

_**TYRION…**_

The young Haddock groaned as he held his forehead in irritation. Hiccup, startled at Tyrion's sign, rushed over towards his brother, and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Hey, hey!" Hiccup shouted, worried at his brother's condition. "You feeling okay, Tyr?"

"Argh…" Tyrion muttered, trying to get his thoughts straight, "I'm…sensing something….Doesn't feel good…Something's not right…"

"Not righ'? I'm not sure by what ya mean-"Eret peered down, to find the attackers suddenly arriving at the shore, quickly setting up their camp at the entrance of the Sanctuary.

"Hiccup!" Astrid urgently warned, shaking on the chief's sleeve, "We gotta do something about them! I mean, if Drogo's back, he's going to control all of the Dragons!"

"Astrid's right, Hiccup." Eret sighed, staring down at the soldiers above, who were clustering outside the entrance of the Sanctuary. "Drogo ain't one fo' lettin' past wounds slow him down. From what I've seen, he does worst things towards the people he really hates. I've seen a bunch o' my men lost just because they made Drogo mad." He then stood up, walking towards Hiccup with a frown. "If there's one thing Drogo don' like, it_ is _insubordination. Ally or enemy. You're dead to him if you decide to put one up his-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the message." Hiccup quickly replied, stealthily crouching down to get a better look. Soon, the four Dragon Riders (Erikson, included) were busily scanning the enemy down below. Tyrion, though, was having a strange thought right about now. Reminiscing his last encounter with the Lunar Regime back on Arabia, he wondered if they were able to find a way here to the Dragon Sanctuary. His mind suddenly was formulating a horrific theory. That anvil he struck in that Sanctuary, could it have possibly sent a message to the other enemies back on Arabia, alerting them of Tyrion's position? No, Tyrion thought angrily, it's not possible!

Hiccup, quickly rummaging in one of his belt satchels, quickly pulled out a long, thin tube that had a curved piece of glass at the end of the tube. Astrid, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend's curious invention, suspiciously questioned, "Hiccup, mind telling us what that is?"

Tyrion, immediately recognizing the device, chuckled and said, "We call that a telescope, in Arabia. Our stargazers used to look at the stars using such a device."

Hiccup looked at Tyrion with surprise. "Wait a minute…" Hiccup cried out incredulously, "You mean to tell you that this thing had already been invented? Gods, and here I was, staying up all night, trying to come up with-"His words were muffled by Tyrion, whose free hand put a finger to his lips.

"Shh!" Tyrion whispered fiercely. "I can make out what these guys have. Gimme the telescope." With one quick swipe, Tyrion snatched the telescope from Hiccup, and looked through the viewing hole.

"I wanted to use it first…" Hiccup grumbled, as he crossed his arms, and stared down at the invading force below.

What Tyrion saw brought a pang of apprehension towards his stomach, There, deploying on the shore, was a full warband of Viking Dragon Trappers, thirsty for blood. Tyrion could tell by their equipment that they were trained to deal with such an event like this: crates of bolas were smashed on the ground, nets were rolled up neatly into packs, ballistae carefully being deployed around the perimeter, and axes. The abundance of axes made Tyrion cringe in pain; these guys were getting the Dragons, one way or the other.

"How is it down there, Tyrion?" Eret whispered, quietly sliding over towards his position.

"Well," Tyrion began in a low voice, "Drago must be one heck of a general, because, he's got a nice legion of Trappers down there." Tyrion handed the scope to Eret, who looked through it with interest (Hey, what the heck, Hiccup angrily thought, that's my viewing glass! Tyrion should have given it to me!). "From what I can tell," he continued, "The guy's planning on getting a few carcasses, maybe even more. It's not going to be a clean fight, I can tell you that."

"Huh?" Eret confusedly whispered. "I've never seen armor shaped like that before…"

"Wait…what?" Tyrion almost shouted. He quickly snatched the glass from Eret, who pointed down toward the main ship, saying, "There, Tyrion. On the helm."

Tyrion couldn't believe his eyes. Ascending the steps on the main ship, was a Lunar Regime Captain, accompanied by his main guard, which surrounded the leading flagship. This wasn't good, Tyrion cursed. If the Lunar Regime was up to something, all of their objectives pointed to one man: Tyrion. But, how in the world, were they able to travel over such great distances quickly? The Ancient Desert was far away from the Barbaric Archipelago, and it would take months for them to move such great distances over such a body of water.

"Tyrion! What's going on?" Hiccup hissed, taking his new contraption from his brother. He then looked at the through the scope, trying to find what Tyrion was looking at.

"Over there. On the main ship." Hiccup looked to find a strangely, armored battalion who stood silently as they watched the other Vikings unpack and setting up their camp. The mysterious armor that the nameless legionnaires wore shone brightly through the night, reflecting the moon's gaze upon the sullen ground below. Hiccup turned to Tyrion with a worried look, as if he silently asked who they were and why they were here. As if Tyrion could read his mind, the younger Haddock sighed, and began.

"They are called the Lunar Regime." Tyrion began slowly. "Merciless heretics that cut down anyone that refuses to worship their cult. They were the ones that destroyed my home. My people." Feeling another rush of energy hit his brain like a rock, Tyrion groaned and continued through clenched teeth, "They're…gonna go for me…They…" Tyrion gulped before finishing his last sentence, "…want me dead."

"No!" Hiccup snarled, holding his brother's shoulder fiercely. "I'm not losing you! Don't say that, Tyrion, we're going to help you!"

"Hiccup's righ', Tyrion." Eret reassured, "Ya can' win this one alone. You need our help."

"And, any friend of my boyfriend, is a friend of mine!" Astrid eagerly whispered, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "We're with you, Tyrion!"

Tyrion smiled. "Well, you guys." He said, standing up, brushing himself off, "I'm glad you're behind me. Which is why you won't freak out when I do this."

"Do what?" Hiccup asked, raising a suspicious brow.

Tyrion gave a small salute, before spreading his arms out. In one swift motion, he let himself freefall, slowly descending to the ground.

The three were slowly processing what was happening. Erikson turned gray and began shaking with apprehension. Astrid's hands immediately went to her mouth as she stared down. Eret, on the other hand, couldn't help but chuckle at Tyrion's sudden movement. But, the most amazing of reactions, was Hiccup, whose mouth dropped deeper than the ocean as he saw his brother, freefalling to the ground without a care in the world. His eyes were widened in shock, and his face was paler than a sick Deadly Nadder.

"You guys." Erikson simply stated. "Tyrion just fell off the cliff."

"I think we get the message, Erikson!" Astrid nervously squeaked, in a soft voice.

"Wow. Brave kid." Eret laughed, letting out a smile. "Gotta applaud his-"

"_NO! TYRION!" _Hiccup screamed, rushing back towards the entrance of Valka's home. Astrid and Eret took a quick glance at each other, giving them nervous looks. Erikson popped up between the two of them, and urgently said, "I'll watch the Night Fury egg! You go help out Hiccup and Tyrion!"

With that, the three split up, heading to their respected locations.

The battle to save the sanctuary was underway...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This a short side preview for the chapters that are yet to come! They will be longer than this, I promise. Please review and favorite, and don't be afraid to give any feedback! Thanks for reading! See you in the full chapter!<br>**

**-The Devil And The Dragon**


End file.
